Dichotomia
by Ravenclaw-Strega
Summary: Nos héros sont en 6ème année. Draco doit faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Hermione et Harry se doutent qu'il traîne dans quelque chose de louche. La sorcière la plus douée de sa génération va se faire un point d'honneur d'espionner le Mangemort en herbe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que les opposés peuvent s'attirer... Peut-être pourra-t-elle le sauver.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !** _Je vous présente ma première fanfic, je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgents et surtout... De m'inonder de reviews dans lesquelles je voudrais voir des critiques, des suggestions, des conseils, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'aimez pas, pour que je m'améliore!_

 **Disclaimer:** même si je le voulais, ni Draco, ni Snape (ainsi que le reste de l'univers de JK Rowling) ne m'appartiennent.

 **Dichotomia:** The term dichotomy derived from the Greek language [ διχοτομία ']'dichotomia' "dividing in two" from δίχα _dicha_ "in two, asunder" and τομή _tome_ "a cutting, incision". In biology, a dichotomy is a division of organisms into two groups, typically based on a characteristic present in one group and absent in the other.

 **Rating :** T, évoluera peut-être en M.

 **Période:** On respecte une partie du tome 6 puis... Je prendrais des libertés.

 **Rythme de publication:** un nouveau chapitre une (voire deux) fois par semaine.

Et comme vous le voyez, j'utilise la version anglaise des noms de Draco et Snape. En espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Draco déboula dans les toilettes du deuxième étage avec violence. Il était bouleversé. Son souffle rapide et irrégulier soulevait son torse. Il tremblait. Appuyant ses mains sur le lavabo, il scruta son visage dans le miroir. Il était livide. Ses yeux rouges. Ses cernes creusées. Il desserra nerveusement sa cravate, il étouffait.

« Je vais mourir », pensa-t-il. « Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne peux pas le faire. Et il va me torturer. Puis me tuer. Mais je n'y arriverais pas ».

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'affaissa sur les dalles froides, se mettant à sangloter. Il était désespéré. Il allait soit mourir, soit tuer des milliers d'innocents s'il arrivait au bout de sa mission. Étonnamment, cette idée lui était insoutenable. Vidé par la crise de panique, épuisé, il s'effondra complètement et s'endormit sur le sol.

oOo

Hermione Granger avait changé au cours de ces dernières années. Toujours aussi studieuse et mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, la guerre contre Voldemort l'avait pourtant fait grandir, mûrir. Si elle était encore sensible et passionnée, elle avait appris à tirer profit de ses traits de caractère, et comment les maîtriser.

C'est pourquoi elle avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'elle cherchait un peu de silence, de se glisser dans l'antre de Mimi Geignarde. Elle pouvait, lorsque le fantôme de la jeune sorcière n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, lire dans le calme, loin des bêtises de Ron Weasley et du bruit de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait vraiment besoin : les nouvelles années semblaient tous s'être donnés pour mission de tester (bruyamment) les pralines de Fred et George.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les toilettes, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver âme qui vive. Si Mimi était certes très... envahissante, parfois, elle ne comptait pas : elle n'était pas vraiment... _vivante_. Mais, cette fois-là, il y avait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les formes qui composaient la masse noire étendue sur le sol. L'idée absurde que le basilic avait encore frappé lui vint en tête. Elle la chassa vite de son esprit et s'approcha lentement. Le bruit léger d'une respiration se fit entendre. C'était sans nul doute un être humain, et vivant, bien que clairement endormi.

Elle s'accroupit, posa la main sur ce qu'elle identifiait comme une épaule pour retourner le corps vers elle et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. C'était Draco Malfoy. Et il avait l'air pitoyable. Involontairement, la main d'Hermione se crispa, toujours posée sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Elle la retira bien vite, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Malfoy grogna puis ouvrit les yeux, et le masque de douleur qu'il arborait jusque là se transforma rapidement en un air de dégoût et de mépris, reconnaissant Hermione. Il se recula et cracha, le visage déformé par la haine:

«Tu m'as touché, sale sang de bourbe !»

«Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que tu étais quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide», répondit-elle sèchement. « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi méprisant que toi, Malfoy.»

«Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton », souffla-t-il. « Tu n'es qu'une aberration, une abomination du monde magique, un déchet-»

Hermione le coupa en dégainant sa baguette, la pointant entre ses yeux.

« Répète-moi ça, la fouine », glapit-elle avec fureur. « Je suis une quoi ? »

Toujours assis sur le sol froid, la baguette de la Gryffondor vissée entre ses yeux, il répondit pourtant d'un air froid.

«Tu es une sang de bourbe ». Puis, avec bravade, «Tu n'es même pas une sorcière.»

Enfonçant sa baguette dans le front de Draco, fixant ses yeux bleus, Hermione gronda, s'étonnant elle-même.

«Écoute moi bien, Malfoy. Encore un mot, et je te défigure tellement fort que ta mère croira avoir mis au monde un scrout à pétard. Je n'attends que ça, ôter cet air méprisant que ta sale petite gueule arbore en permanence. Tu m'as bien comprise?»

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était trop faible, tant mentalement que physiquement, pour réagir.

«Abaisse ta baguette, Granger. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plaît.»

Hermione, surprise par la fêlure dans sa voix et son soudain revirement de comportement, écarta lentement sa baguette.

«Ne. m'appelle. plus. jamais. sang. de. bourbe. Ignore moi. Et je m'abstiendrais de raconter à tout Poudlard que j'ai vu le grand Malfoy pleurer dans les toilettes. Compris?»

Évitant son regard, il acquiesça silencieusement. Sans crier gare, Hermione se retourna brusquement et quitta la pièce.

oOo

Rentrée dans sa chambre, Hermione réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Le plus odieux des sorciers de Poudlard (bien que Snape puisse également prétendre au titre) devait probablement avoir sangloté sur les pierres froides des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, puis, à bout de force, s'être endormi, si elle en croyait la tête affreuse qu'il tirait lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé. Il avait eu l'air malheureux. Vulnérable. Presque... Pitoyable. Et elle lui avait tenu tête. Brillamment, d'ailleurs.

Mais elle n'avait pas ressenti le plaisir qu'elle avait eu en lui cassant le nez, trois ans plus tôt. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air si malheureux, justement. Et qu'il lui avait demandé, _poliment_ , qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était _un peu_ trop en train de s'intéresser à l'état d'esprit du Serpentard. Qu'il s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille, ce sale fils de Mangemort. S'il n'en est pas déjà un, d'ailleurs. Après plus de cinq années à subir sa méchanceté et sa haine des Moldus, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'émouvoir sur son sort. Peut-être que son cher papa lui avait refusé le dernier modèle d'Éclair de Feu, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Enfin, elle se secoua, attrapa le livre qu'elle avait prévu de lire dans les toilettes, et se plongea dedans.

oOo

Dans la salle commune verte et argent, Draco Malfoy pensait lui aussi à son altercation avec Hermione Granger. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé à _demander_ qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Draco ne _demandait_ pas. Il ordonnait. Encore plus à une Gryffondor, et de surcroît une sang de bourbe. Il était définitivement à bout.

Il frissonna, repensant à la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Il était seul dans cette épreuve. S'il réussissait, il redorerait le blason de la famille Malfoy auprès de Voldemort. Il serait respecté. Il serait puissant. Son père le laisserait tranquille, Bellatrix arrêterait de le regarder avec mépris. Mais Cissy, sa mère... Elle serait tellement soulagée s'il se mettait à l'abri. Son inquiétude à son égard le rendait malade. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître de la Salle sur Demande et faire entrer sa tarée de tante et les autres Mangemorts.

Relevant sa manche, il observa la marque sinistre encrée dans son bras. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait depuis qu'il avait été marqué. Il ne put réprimer un autre frisson. Elle le brûlait, constamment. Draco soupira. Il semblait seulement comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Que des gens allaient mourir. Que le monde, tel qu'il le connaissait, allait changer. Son monde à lui aussi.

Bien sûr, il avait vu des gens mourir. Il savait que tout cela n'était pas un jeu. Mais jusqu'à cette année, il avait été passif. Il avait profité, même, du rang de Mangemort de son père : on le craignait encore plus à Poudlard, et son goût pour la domination en avait été plus que satisfait. Maintenant, il allait entrer dans la danse. Il allait tuer un homme. Et ouvrir les portes de l'enfer à Poudlard. Potter et toute sa clique allaient être tués. La plupart des professeurs, aussi, sûrement. Et puis après? A quoi allait ressembler le monde sous le règne du Mage Noir ? Il réalisa qu'il n'osait imaginer une autre vie. Et il avait peur.

oOo

Hermione referma l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et se redressa. Elle en était persuadée, quelque chose était louche dans la rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec Malfoy. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny, lovés dans le canapé. Ron n'était pas là, sûrement encore fourré avec Lavande. Elle grimaça.

«Harry, je peux te parler deux minutes, s'il te plaît ?»

«Heu, ouai » répondit-il. Il embrassa Ginny sur la joue qui rosit de contentement. Il suivit ensuite Hermione près de la fenêtre.

«Malfoy agit bizarrement. Je pense que tu avais raison. Il trempe dans quelque chose de bizarre.»

«Tu vois. J'en étais sûr. Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?»

Elle lui raconta l'épisode des toilettes du deuxième étage.

«Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ouvre l'œil et qu'on le surveille nous-même, vu que ni Snape ni McGonagall n'ont l'air de le considérer comme une menace.»

«Je suis d'accord. Je compte sur toi pour en parler à Ron. Bon, j'y vais. J'ai encore deux chapitres de l'Histoire de Poudlard à lire. A tout à l'heure, Harry.»

oOo

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut, frissonnant. Il s'était encore endormi. Le feu crépitant dans l'âtre ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer. Il fixa les flammes, tentant de se gorger de leur chaleur. Alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans le rougeoiement des braises, il cru un bref instant voir apparaître le visage auréolé de boucles brunes d'Hermione Granger.

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient toujours vides. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la sang de bourbe. Quelle humiliation, par la barbe de Merlin. Il avait été vu par l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait motivé à mettre fin à la joute verbale dans laquelle ils étaient engagés. Peut-être sa fatigue physique et mentale, la baguette appuyée entre ses deux yeux et le fait que Granger soit la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il se remémora la sensation de sa main sur son épaule. Délicate, et ferme. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière personne qui l'avait touché. Probablement Pansy. Elle était aussi collante et tenace qu'une Hydre. Et tout aussi attirante. Beurk. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait besoin d'un contact physique. Qu'on le serre fort. D'être pris dans les bras de quelqu'un. De sentir une peau chaude contre la sienne. Il fallait qu'il soit bien mal pour désirer tout ce que sa famille lui avait appris à mépriser.

La voix de Blaise le fit sursauter.

«Draco ? Draco ? DRACOOO ? Tu dors les yeux ouverts ou quoi?»

«Putain, Blaise, arrête d'hurler ou je te lance un impardonnable» lança-t-il en le fixant d'un air glacial. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

«Tout le monde est prêt à descendre à la Grande Salle. On t'attend. Tu n'as pas faim »

Malfoy hocha la tête. «C'est bon, on y va»

Et les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle...

* * *

 **Voilà mon premier chapitre touche à sa fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve très vite pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et tous! Voici le deuxième chapitre (enfin). Il est deux fois plus long que le premier et ceux qui suivront auront probablement la même longueur. Cela dit, étant en pleine rédaction de mon TFE, j'écris peu en ce moment et mon rythme de publication n'est pas très régulier. Mais j'aurais bientôt fini mon travail d'ici deux semaines donc j'aurais touuuut le temps pour avancer sur cette fic.**

 **Comme vous pouvez le lire, je me base beaucoup sur le livre et je respecte plus ou moins les intrigues et relations tout comme la temporalité, sauf quelques petits ajouts et modifs pour me permettre d'y glisser un dramione cohérent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews!**

 **Ah, une dernière chose: il y aura du sexe dans les prochains chapitres, c'est promis :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Installée à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Le ciel magique de la Grande Salle neigeait et ça la mettait en joie. Ses pensées s'assombrirent cependant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard mauvais de Draco. Il avait encore une mine affreuse. Elle le toisa quelques instants puis détourna les yeux.

« Alors, Harry, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai un plan », attaqua-t-elle.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné », répondit-il tout en remplissant consciencieusement son assiette de ragoût à la citrouille.

« Vu que tu es occupé avec Slug ET Dumbledore, et que Ron-Ron », (elle prit une voix haut perchée en prononçant ce dernier mot) « se fait opérer gratuitement les amygdales par-»

« Opé- quoi ? » interrompit Ginny.

« Chez les Moldus, c'est quand... Enfin, bon, laisse tomber, c'est pas important. Je disais donc que Ron est occupé avec Lavande, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste que moi pour surveiller la fouine et voir dans quels sales draps il traîne. Pendant qu'Harry ira au Terrier pendant les vacances, je resterais à Poudlard et j'ouvrirais l'œil. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

« C'est une bonne idée. J'en profiterais pour discuter avec Remus, et lui parler de nos souçons. » répondit le Survivant.

oOo

Draco chipota quelques instants dans son assiette avant d'abandonner sa fourchette. Ce soir, il DEVAIT réussir à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître. Bien qu'il avait toutes les vacances devant lui, il avait peur d'être appelé au manoir familial et de devoir affronter sa tante et, pire encore, Voldemort, sans être prêt. Sa mission était d'une importance capitale et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps : le Mage Noir s'impatientait. Il observa autour de lui l'effervescence des jeunes sorciers. Il avait oublié : dans quelques jours, le château se viderait presque entièrement. La plupart des élèves iraient fêter Noël en famille. Sans compter ceux qui avaient désertés définitivement l'école. Quant à lui, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Lord Voldemort avait investi la demeure Malfoy. Ses sinistres disciples y passaient leur temps, torturant des prisonniers, salissant les tapis onéreux, mettant les nerfs de Lucius et Narcissa à rude épreuve. Mais la famille Malfoy étant en disgrâce, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre de refuser quoi que ce soit à Voldemort.

En fait, Draco ne se sentait plus chez lui nulle part. Poudlard qu'il avait jadis aimé était en sursis. Et c'était lui qui le ferait tomber. Ses 'amis' Serpentards ne pouvaient ni comprendre, ni savoir quelle était sa mission, même si la plupart d'entre eux étaient fils et filles de Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait risquer que quelqu'un apprenne ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé. Levant la tête, Malfoy croisa les yeux chocolat d'Hermione Granger. Le souvenir de leur confrontation aux toilettes du deuxième étage lui revint comme une claque. Elle soutint son regard pendant quelques instants, un air de défi au fond des yeux, puis se détourna pour discuter avec Potter. Draco serra les poings. Si elle lui en parle, ça va faire le tour des Gryffondors. Je vais perdre toute crédibilité, pensa-t-il. Mais Granger, malgré tous ses défauts (dont, notamment, sa chevelure hirsute et son sang impur) semblait être une sorcière de parole. Il décida alors de ne plus y penser. Si cette histoire fuitait, il s'en chargerait en temps et en heures, mais en ce moment, la brune et le survivant étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait tuer Dumbledore ET faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard et il en était déjà assez malade comme ça.

oOo

Hermione enfila la robe de satin rose pâle qu'elle avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard l'hiver dernier. Elle n'avait jamais osé la porter. La petite fille au physique ingrat qu'elle avait été pendant des lustres ne l'avait pas aidée. Mais, avec les années et la maturité, elle avait à la fois appris à mettre en valeur ses atouts et surtout reconnaître qu'elle ne manquait pas de charme. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Elle se trouvait plutôt mignonne. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle appliqua un peu de mascara, disciplina sa crinière, attrapa son sac contenant sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité puis rejoignit Harry et Ginny dans la salle commune.

« Vous êtes très beaux, tous les deux », remarqua-t-elle.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent puis rougirent. « Merci, Hermione. Tu es très jolie aussi.»

Ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble.

« On y va ? »

Ils se dirigèrent au sixième étage pour se rendre à la soirée de Noël du club de Slug, le professeur de potions. Même si Cormac McLaggen allait sans doute la coller, Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir se détendre une soirée. Outre son nouveau rôle d'espionne, elle croulait sous les devoirs à rendre. Ni Harry, ni Ron ne semblaient s'en préoccuper, considérant chacun avoir mieux à faire, entre la chasse au secret de Slughorn, les expéditions de Dumbledore, le Quidditch et une petite blonde mièvre répondant au nom de Lavande Brown. De plus, les succès en potion d'Harry lui tapaient particulièrement sur le système.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans l'énorme bureau de Slug. Celui-ci était sans conteste l'un des plus grands de tout Poudlard, probablement agrandi magiquement. De grands draps satinés ocre et or étaient tendus aux murs et un orchestre jouait dans un coin de la pièce des morceaux aux sonorités exotiques. En uniformes blancs, des élèves n'ayant pas la chance de faire partie du club servaient des petits fours et des coupes de champagne aux professeurs et à leurs camarades sélectionnés par Slughorn.

« Haaa, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Monsieur Potter, bienvenue, bienvenue !», les accueilli le professeur Slughorn. « Prenez un verre, je vous prie, mesdemoiselles. » Il se tourna vers Harry : « Mon cher Potter, venez donc avec moi, je voulais parler de vos dons exceptionnels en potion. »

Il ajouta, prenant Harry par les épaules, « Vous savez, vous êtes le meilleur élève que j'aie jamais eu. Même Severus n'était pas aussi doué. » Lequel, entendant la remarque, esquissa un rictus crispé. Harry adressa un regard suppliant à Hermione et Ginny pendant que Slug l'emmenait avec lui, suivi par Snape qui avait l'air tout aussi bien disposé que le chien à trois têtes qui gardait la pierre philosophale en première année.

Lançant un sourire compatissant à son ami, Hermione attrapa le verre que Neville lui proposait sur un plateau. « Je ne fais pas partie du club », précisa-t-il rapidement, « mais ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais faire le larbin dans les toilettes ». Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, parcourant nerveusement la salle des yeux. Si Cormac la repérait, elle était fichue : elle n'en pouvait plus de ses sourires appuyés et ses anecdotes sur le Quidditch.

« Si Cormac me voit, je me planque! Il est d'un collant, c'est incroyable. Il a plus de tentacules qu'un snargalouf!»

« Pourquoi l'as-tu invité, alors ? » demanda Ginny.

« Parce que c'était la personne la plus susceptible d'énerver ton frère... »

« Ron est un con, tu le sais. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas faits pour être ensemble ! »

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais bon... De toute façon il est occupé en ce moment et j'ai assez de travail à faire de mon côté. Harry et toi, par contre, vous êtes vraiment parfaits tous les deux! »

« Tu es trop mignonne, Hermione » répondit la rousse.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent, puis Ginny attrapa brusquement Hermione par le bras, la faisant s'accroupir derrière elle. «Vite, glisse-toi derrière le drap, Cormac arrive ! », lui murmura-t-elle. La jeune sorcière s'éclipsa rapidement alors que Ginny faisait diversion, félicitant hypocritement Cormac pour sa performance lors des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. « Tu étais meilleur que mon frère ! » entendit-elle souffler, alors que McLaggen bombait le torse. La brunette sourit intérieurement. Une fois à l'abri des regards derrière une tenture cramoisie, elle enfila la cape d'invisibilité et soupira de soulagement. Enfin tranquille. Elle déambula alors dans la pièce, attrapant discrètement des petits fours, évitant d'heurter les gens qui, forcément, ne pouvaient pas la voir, puis, lorsque le jeune sorcier disparaissait, elle enlevait la cape et discutait avec Ginny.

oOo

Draco regarda suspicieusement autour de lui. Si Dumbledore avait interdit aux étudiants de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, il ne pensait pas tomber sur qui que ce soit, vu la date et l'heure. Il devait néanmoins rester prudent et ne pas se faire remarquer. La _petite aventure_ de Katie Bell et le collier ensorcelé avait déjà provoqué quelques rumeurs : il devait maintenant agir vite, et bien. La salle sur Demande se trouvant au 7ème étage, cela lui compliquait particulièrement la tâche, étant donné la distance avec les dortoirs des Serpentards, situés au sous-sol de Poudlard, mais il était persuadé qu'il avait presque fini de réparer l'Armoire à disparaître.

Il se hâta dans les couloirs. Pas une âme qui vive. Il arrivait au 6ème étage, soufflant de soulagement, lorsqu'un claudiquement familier se fit entendre. « Hé merde », pensa-t-il, « C'est l'autre cracmol de Rusard. Je suis cuit. ». Il se cacha derrière une colonnade en pierre, espérant passer inaperçu. Un miaulement désagréable lui fit comprendre que c'était raté: Miss Teigne l'avait repéré.

« Alors Monsieur Malfoy, on traîne après le couvre-feu, sans autorisation ? » s'exclama le concierge de Poudlard avec un air de triomphe. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras et le traîna vers le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et annonça à la cantonade : « Professeur, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, traînaillant près de votre porte! En dehors du couvre-feu ! Il mérite une punition exemplaire ! ».

Hermione se retourna et tressaillit en reconnaissant le blond aux yeux bleus. Sa main se crispa instinctivement sur la cape qu'elle avait rangée dans son sac. Malfoy avait l'air cadavérique.

« Allons, allons, Angus, c'est Noël, peut-être peut-on être indulgents... Vous souhaitiez vous introduire dans ma petite fête, mon garçon ? » demanda Slug avec bienveillance, mais la voix pâteuse.

« Oui, j'avoue, je voulais rentrer en douce! » répliqua Draco avec hargne, le regard mauvais et la bouche déformée par la colère.

« Horace, je vais me charger de reconduire cet élève et me charger de sa punition. Il appartient à ma maison. » lâcha alors Snape d'une voix docte.

Draco s'extrait brusquement de la poignée du concierge, lissa rageusement sa veste de blazer noir et emboîta le pas à l'ancien professeur des potions.

Lorsqu'ils furent à plusieurs mètres du bureau de Slughorn, Snape attrapa brutalement son élève par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Mais à quoi jouiez-vous ? L'affaire Katie Bell ne vous a pas suffit ? Vous êtes inconscient, Draco, inconscient ! Laissez-moi vous aider ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide », répondit le jeune Serpentard. Il se mit à crier : « C'est MA MISSION. JE dois le faire. Le maître me l'a demandé à MOI ».

Snape lâcha son élève et lui déclara, plus doucement : « Draco, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous aider. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable avec votre mère. J'ai juré de vous protéger. » Sa voix était suppliante.

« Je n'ai que faire de votre aide. Je dois réussir seul ! Votre serment ne servira à rien. » Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à pas rapides. Snape, l'air contrarié et soucieux, fixa quelques instants l'endroit où s'était tenu Malfoy et finit par partir à son tour vers les profondeurs du château.

Cachée derrière une statue, Hermione étouffa un petit cri. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve que Malfoy était un Mangemort au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que la loyauté du professeur Snape était plus que contestable. Lorsque les deux Serpentards eurent disparus, elle enleva la cape et se hâta de rentrer dans le bureau de Slughorn. Dès qu'elle eu trouvé Harry, elle l'agrippa par l'épaule et l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce. L'air grave, elle lâcha :

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle. »

oOo

Pendant les vacances, Poudlard était presque désert. Hermione passait son temps entre la bibliothèque, la grande salle et de longues balades dans les couloirs où elle pouvait espionner Malfoy sans encombre. Mais elle le perdait à chaque fois. Il était quasi invisible. Elle s'était bien vite doutée qu'il se rendait dans la salle sur demande et que ça avait probablement un lien avec sa visite chez Barjow et Beurk. En attendant, sa petite enquête n'avançait pas d'un iota. De leur côté, ses amis n'étaient pas beaucoup plus loin : elle avait reçu un hibou en provenance du Terrier. Ron y était finalement retourné, Harry et Ginny profitaient (discrètement) d'être ensemble et surtout, Harry n'allait pas tarder à confier à Lupin leurs soupçons sur Snape et Malfoy. Elle attendait avec impatience qu'ils la tiennent au courant de leur avancement.

Ce matin-là, la petite brune se leva tôt. Elle avait décidé d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les artefacts magiques et la salle sur Demande. Relevant ses cheveux dans un chignon flou, elle enfila un jeans et un pull en laine arborant un « H » doré, signature des cadeaux de Noël de Molly Weasley. Elle entra dans la grande salle. Les tables étaient, à peu de choses près, complètement vides. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, sorti un parchemin et une plume. Elle lança un _accio tea_ et observa avec plaisir sa tasse se remplir d'un thé ambré bien chaud. Hermione avait décidé de tenir un journal avec ses observations, mais au fil des pages, il s'était plutôt transformé en journal intime. Elle avait l'impression d'être une pré-adolescente moldue, à la différence que son parchemin était ensorcelé et que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait avoir accès ni à l'avancement de son enquête, ni à ses états d'âme.

« Aujourd'hui, l'école est totalement vide, écrit-elle. Harry et moi savons que Malfoy est au service de Voldemort et qu'il failli tuer Katie Bell. Il mijote quelque chose dans la salle à la demande, il cherche probablement un moyen d'assassiner quelqu'un, je suppose. Mais quoi ? »

Se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux. Assis seul à la table des Serpentards, Draco la fixait. Il venait de recevoir un hibou, et ce qu'il avait lu ne semblait pas l'avoir réjouit. Hermione maintint le regard. Puis, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui prit, elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers lui.

« Alors, Malfoy, on ne profite pas de Noël en famille ? » lui lança-t-elle, plantée devant lui. « Je suppose que l'ambiance au Manoir doit être agréable, non ? » Elle regretta immédiatement les mots qu'elle venait de lâcher dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche. Pourquoi devait-elle le provoquer ? Pourquoi ?

« Et toi, _sang de bourbe_ , tu n'es pas retournée chez tes parents ? Tu as peut-être peur que les Mangemorts te suivent à l'odeur jusque chez eux et les massacrent? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle, elle leva la main, s'apprêtant à gifler le Serpentard mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et intercepta son geste, capturant son poignet d'une main ferme.

« On assume pas ses propos, Granger ? Quand on attaque quelqu'un, il faut s'attendre à être attaqué à son tour », souffla-t-il. Autour d'eux, les quelques élèves présents détournaient soigneusement le regard. Malfoy accentua sa prise.

« Lâche-moi, sale fouine, tu me fais mal ! »

« Je t'ai dis que je t'ignorerais, Granger. Pas que je resterais calme si tu venais me provoquer. Compris ? »

La brunette acquiesça. Malfoy lâcha son poignet et ajouta : « Maintenant fiche le camp. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'infliger ta vue ». Il essuya sa main sur la nappe avec un air dégoûté.

Trop heureuse de pouvoir sentir le sang se remettre à couler dans ses veines, Hermione détalla sans demander son reste, attrapant sa plume et son parchemin en passant à côté de la table des Gryffondors. Elle ne se remis à souffler qu'une fois installée dans le fond de la bibliothèque Son poignet arborait une marque rouge, là où Malfoy l'avait agrippée. Quelle sale petite fouine, pensa-t-elle. Mais j'ai été idiote de le provoquer. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas d'agir comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Je ne suis ni Ron ni Harry, par Merlin! Je suis une sorcière réfléchie et intelligente. Pas une casse-cou impulsive. Enfin, sourit-elle intérieurement. Je suis peut-être quand même un peu impulsive.

Elle saisit sa plume et repris ses notes.

« Vu la tête que Malfoy tire, il ne doit pas être au top de sa forme. Je suppose que si sa mission se déroulait correctement, il serait probablement plus... Triomphant. Arrogant. Enfin... Normal, quoi. Ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour savoir sur quoi il travaille. » Elle suçota un peu sa plume, réfléchissant. « C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pitoyable. Il a l'air vraiment ... Vraiment malheureux. Serait-ce possible qu'il ne soit plus si convaincu de la glandeur de Voldemort et de son camp ? S'il est affaibli, nous pourrions peut-être le convaincre de passer de notre côté... Mais en même temps reste le problème de Snape. Nous sommes dans l'impasse. Zut, zut, zut ! Espérons qu'Harry s'en sorte mieux que moi avec l'Ordre du Phoénix.»

Hermione déposa sa plume et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne trouverait rien sur la salle à la Demande. Il fallait qu'elle suive Malfoy et qu'elle essaie d'entrer en même temps que lui. Mais si elle n'avait pas une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait y trouver, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un catalogue Barjow et Beurk ? Chez les Moldus, c'était monnaie courante pour les galeries. Mais ici, dans le monde sorcier, et encore plus dans cette boutique plus que bizarre, elle en doutait. Elle jeta un oeil sur la carte des Maraudeurs : le nom de Draco venait de disparaître. Bien. Elle avait approximativement une heure devant elle avant de retourner l'espionner.

oOo

De son côté, Drago était retourné dans la salle sur Demande. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger le suivait autant. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle aie remarqué quelque chose ? Ou... Qu'elle s'inquiète ? Ridicule, tu es ridicule, se dit-il à lui-même. Concentre-toi, Draco. Ne te disperse pas. Ta mission est difficile, certes, tu es plus seul que tu ne l'as jamais été, c'est donc le moment d'être fort et de montrer ce que tu vaux. Et puis, maintenant que Père est enfermé à Azkaban... Il n'y a plus que moi qui puisse veiller sur Mère. Et subir la colère du Mage Noir.

La marque sombre incrustée sur son bras devient soudain brûlante. Voldemort appelait ses fidèles. Draco gémit de douleur. Sans doute n'allait-il pas tarder à recevoir un second hibou l'intimant à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplaner avec sa tante jusqu'au manoir familial. Il s'en sentait mal d'avance. Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait appris que Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté par les Aurors, il avait failli partir en courant. Puis, Granger l'avait énervé et il s'était fait un plaisir de lui faire peur. Mais en attendant, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission.

La salle à la Demande s'ouvrit comme prévu après sa supplique silencieuse. Il marcha une dizaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant la haute armoire recouverte d'un lourd tissu noir qu'il fit glisser d'un coup sec. Finement ouvragée et réalisée en bois sombre, la jumelle de l'Armoire à disparaître de chez Barjow et Beurk commençait enfin à réagir comme il le désirait, après des mois de peur et de travail. Draco stupefixa l'oiseau blanc qui pépiait dans la cage que la Salle sur Demande avait fait apparaître. Il saisit le petit animal, le déposa sur le sol de l'Armoire, leva le sort et ferma rapidement la porte. Il entendait le bruissement ses ailes contre la paroi. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à répéter:

 _Harmonia nectere passus_

 _Harmonia netere passus_

 _Harmonia nectere passus_

Soudain, le bruit s'élevant de l'armoire s'arrêta. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte: l'oiseau avait disparu. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement, formant un vague sourire. Cette fois, s'il revenait vivant, il aurait réussi. Il remit le tissu noir sur l'armoire et se dirigea vers la sortie. La prochaine fois serait la bonne. En chemin vers les dortoirs, comme il le pressentait, un hibou vint lui porter une seconde missive.

"Draco,

Nous t'attendons pour Noël.

Va donc chercher les cadeaux. Ta chère tante t'attends.

A très vite.

Ta Mère

NB"

Il déplia le second papier présent dans l'enveloppe et grimaça. Il était temps qu'il rentre et fasse l'état des lieux de sa mission devant Bellatrix, et peut-être, s'il avait encore moins de chance, de Voldemort lui-même. Il se hâta d'aller chercher sa cape et son balais dans les dortoirs Serpentard.

Arrivé aux grilles de Poudlard, gardées par les Aurors, Draco montra l'autorisation que lui avait envoyée Snape afin de pouvoir quitter le château. Bien que cela lui écorche la bouche de le reconnaître, ce petit morceau de papier lui facilitait la tâche. Enfourchant son balais, il se hâta vers Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre sa "chère" tante, Bellatrix Lestrange.

L'air sur son visage et le plaisir de voler lui fit oublier un moment ses soucis. Si Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais réellement été un enfant insouciant – ce qui arrive quand on vit dans une famille de suprémacistes sorciers disciples d'un mage noir – il regrettait pourtant les premières années de sa vie à Poudlard. Ses journées se résumaient au Quidditch, à terroriser Potter et ses amis, à réussir brillamment ses potions et à être reconnu en tant que sorcier noble et au sang pur. Aujourd'hui, c'était la guerre. Finies les petites querelles et les blagues de mauvais goût. Il était le fils d'un Mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban. Voldemort planifiait des attentats par dizaines. C'était la mort qui se trouvait à chaque coin de rue, la suspicion, les trahisons, et le monde des sorciers allait être renversé. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait envie de faire partie de ce nouveau monde. Il était juste... Terrifié.

Il arrivait aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'il reconnu une silouette familière. Amorçant la descente, il reconnu sa tante. Elle lui faisait de grands signes, un sourire fou plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la présence d'Aurors à Poudlard, pourtant tout proches. C'était mauvais signe pour Potter et toute sa clique, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Les Mangemorts s'enhardissaient et n'avaient plus peur des Aurors. Il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à se considérer lui-même comme un Mangemort. Grâce à Merlin, il était assez bon occlumens, sinon Bellatrix l'aurait tué sur le champ si elle avait pu lire ses pensées.

« Mon cheeeer neveu! Quel plaisir de te voir! » s'écria Lestrange. « J'espère que tu as avancé sur la petite chose que le maître t'as demandé... Sinon il ne sera pas content ! Enfin, tu vas pouvoir lui dire toi-même, car il est au manoir. D'ailleurs, l'échec récent de ton père... L'a mis hors de lui. J'espère pour toi que tes cheveux blonds ne lui rappeleront pas l'incapable Lucius, sinon il risque de ne pas être très patient... » Elle éclata de rire. « Allons, cher neveu, attrape mon bras. On y va! »

Resté silencieux, Draco saisit le bras que Bellatrix lui tendait. Elle sentait la terre, et un petit quelque chose d'écoeurant, comme des lys en décomposition. Il se dit que cela devait ressembler à l'odeur de la mort. Son estomac se retourna alors qu'ils transplanaient. Arrivés devant le manoir Malfoy, il ne put retenir la nausée qui lui soulevait le ventre et vomit dans l'herbe pendant que Bellatrix se moquait de lui. Ses yeux lui piquaient, il s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, essayant de ne pas penser au goût aigre qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Allons-y! » chantonnait Bellatrix, le dirigeant dans sa propre demeure. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, transformée en salle de réunion. Voldemort se tenait devant la grande table de bois noir.

« Bonjour, Draco. Alors, où en es-tu dans ta mission? Mes Mangemorts n'attendent que ça, de pénétrer dans Poudlard » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Entrer à Poudlard, entrer à Poudlard, et tout y détruire » continuait Lestrange.

Draco se ratatina. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit d'assister à ces réunions, alors qu'elle était dans sa maison. Il aurait aimé la voir avant d'être confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Hé bien, maître, j'ai trouvé un moyen de les faire entrer... Je dois encore vérifier que ça fonctionne et puis vous pourrez pénétrer dans Poudlard » souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« DES MOIS, DRACO, DES MOIS! Des mois que j'attends que l'horrible cancrelat que tu es nous permette d'entrer à Poudlard. Es-tu aussi inutile que ton père? Je t'ai donné cette tâche pour que tu aies une chance de montrer que la famille Malfoy n'est pas totalement inutile. Et tout ce que je vois est un gamin pleurnichard, incapable de servir correctement son maître.»

« Maître, je m'excuse, je vous prie de m'excuser, je vous promets que ma solution fonctionnera après les vacances de Noël. Je vous le jure. »

« Seigneur », intervint Bellatrix, la voix suppliante. « Laissez-moi donc le punir. Qu'il comprenne qu'on ne peut ainsi manquer de respect à vos ordres. S'il vous plaît!»

« Ha, Bella, ma plus fidèle servante... Charge-t-en, mais ailleurs, nous allons commencer, ici. »

Bellatrix s'inclina deux fois, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, et tira Draco, horrifié, dans le vestibule. « Tu fais honte à ma très chère soeur, neveu. Je savais déjà que le sang Malfoy est couard et lâche, mais j'en attendais plus d'un garçon dont le sang Black coule dans les veines. Enfin, tu apprendras. »

Elle fit tomber Draco sur le sol, et levant sa baguette, articula d'une voix aux accents de folie:

« ENDOLORIS! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Hop, un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :-) Le prochain arrivera début de semaine prochaine!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Draco se réveilla brusquement dans son lit. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il voulut se lever brusquement puis grimaça en sentant une onde de douleur le traverser, comme s'il avait été roué de coups.

« Chut, chut Draco, reste tranquille », souffla Narcissa, lui caressant le front.

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

« Ta tante t'as administré un endoloris assez puissant, et tu t'es évanoui.. » répondit-elle.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Il se voyait, recroquevillé sur le sol, une douleur affreuse se diffusant dans toutes les molécules de son corps. L'impression que son crâne allait se fendre, que ses yeux se révulsaient, que ses os se brisaient en mille aiguilles pénétrant sa chair. Il s'entendit sangloter, puis hurler, puis finalement supplier Bellatrix d'arrêter la torture. Mais elle semblait bien décidée à punir sévèrement son neveu. Quand la souffrance était devenue insoutenable, tout était devenu noir et il avait perdu connaissance.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une heure, tout au plus... Je suis désolée, mon fils, je n'ai rien pu faire... » ajouta doucement Narcissa.

Malfoy resta silencieux. Il se sentait humilié d'avoir été torturé par sa tante dans sa propre maison. Humilié et effrayé. Il ne valait rien aux yeux de Bellatrix, et probablement Voldemort ne le voyait-il que comme un vulgaire insecte. La mission qui lui avait été confiée n'était qu'un prétexte pour se venger de sa famille, sans doute pensaient-ils qu'il échouerait, et les supplices qu'il endurait n'étaient qu'un moyen de punir Lucius Malfoy.

« Je ne suis qu'un pion, se dit-il. Un pion dans un jeu qui me dépasse. Mais si je réussis, peut-être pourrais-je gagner le respect du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Peut-être pourrais-je m'assurer une bonne position, et mettre ma famille en sécurité ?»

« Draco. Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard. Le plus vite possible. Tu y seras plus en sécurité. » Pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées. Elle lança rapidement un sort d'insonorisation dans la pièce et ajouta : « Si tu le veux, je peux trouver un moyen de te faire partir définitivement ici. Tu es ce qui m'est le plus cher. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir torturer, encore moins par ma propre sœur. Je ne peux pas le supporter ».

« Mère. J'ai presque réussi ma mission. Je vais y arriver. Et je ne suis pas un lâche. » Son regard se fit plus dur. « Je vais rentrer à Poudlard. D'ici un jour ou deux, je serais prêt. Tout ira bien. Vous verrez. »

Il avait beaucoup trop honte de ce qui venait de se produire, et les courbatures qu'il ressentait encore sur chaque centimètre de sa peau le faisaient souffrir. Il avait peur mais il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Il allait probablement mourir bientôt, que ce soit par la baguette de sa folle de tante ou celle d'un Auror. Il voulait juste éviter que sa mère en paie le prix, et pour cela, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Narcissa Malfoy regarda son fils se lever avec difficulté. Il était livide, son visage creusé. Elle le vit vaciller lorsqu'il se mit debout. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se promit d'envoyer un hibou le plus vite possible à Severus. Elle avait peur pour son fils, et il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle lui serra brièvement la main avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, tentant de faire passer par ce bref contact physique tout l'amour maternel qu'elle ressentait pour Draco. Son fils n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon, propulsé bien trop tôt dans un monde d'adultes. Il esquissa un léger sourire, car chez les Malfoy, les sentiments ne se montraient pas. « Au revoir, mère, dit-il lentement. Je vous écrirais quand le moment sera venu. » Il se détourna, prêt à partir, quand Narcissa le rattrapa. « Tiens, Draco, dit-elle en lui tendant un anneau argenté. C'est un portoloin. Il te ramènera plus vite à Poudlard ».

oOo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. « Hé merde, pensa-t-elle, je me suis endormie ». Elle regarda la montre moldue qu'elle avait trafiquée magiquement au cours des vacances passées et grogna entre ses dents un « Stupide Hermione ! » exaspéré. Elle s'était assoupie pendant au moins trois heures. Elle attrapa avec hâte la carte des Maraudeurs et l'observa avidement. Malfoy devait être sorti de la Salle sur demande, étant donné l'heure. Elle inspecta méthodiquement chaque centimètre carré de la carte, sans voir son nom. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait quitté le château ? Quelle idiote ! Quelle piètre espionne elle faisait... Sans aucun doute n'était-elle pas faite pour être Auror et traquer des Mages Noirs, si elle n'était même pas capable de tenir la filature d'un élève de 16 ans. Elle se promit mentalement de ne pas glisser un mot de ce qui venait de se passer à Harry. Nul besoin de lui fournir l'occasion de se moquer d'elle. « Bon, ma vieille. On se bouge. Tu ne quitteras pas cette carte des yeux tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé Malfoy. », se jura-t-elle.

Elle rassembla ses affaires puis sorti de la bibliothèque. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait plus mangé depuis plusieurs heures, ce qui, même pour quelqu'un ne s'appelant pas Weasley, était franchement difficile à tenir. Elle se promit de dévaliser la Grande salle avant de remonter dans les hauteurs du château. Dépliant la carte magique tout en marchant, elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui venait en sens inverse et la percuta brutalement. Tout en repliant rapidement la carte, elle se confondit en excuses :

« Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, j'étais concentrée dans mon parchemin... » Elle leva les yeux et, reconnaissant le sorcier dans lequel elle venait de rentrer avec la grâce d'un Ronflak cornu, déglutit lentement. C'était Malfoy. « Décidément, pensa-t-elle, je suis vraiment TRES douée pour les filatures ! »

« Granger ? Encore toi ? Mais tu me suis à la trace ou quoi ? » grogna Draco. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait réalisé qu'au dernier moment qu'une sorcière cachée derrière un énorme parchemin venait de lui rentrer dedans.

« Que veux-tu, Malfoy, le château est vide en ce moment, et les êtres humains sont grégaires, tu sais ? » ironisa-t-elle. Devant son silence, elle ajouta : « Grégaire signifie que les sorciers, comme les moldus d'ailleurs, aiment être en compagnie de leurs semblables. ».

Piqué au vif, il répliqua : « Je sais ce que veux dire grégaire, stupide sang de bourbe. Tu n'es pas la détentrice universelle du savoir, tu sais ? » Il réalisa en prononçant ces mots qu'il lui avait, en quelque sorte, fait un compliment.

« Tu vois Malfoy, c'est pour ça que je te suis en ce moment, sale fouine. Je m'ennuie terriblement que ces petites joutes verbales me distraient. Tu te rappelles, d'ailleurs, de ton nez cassé ? » sourit-elle. Elle se prenait au jeu.

Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione, menaçant. « Je me rappelle surtout que j'aurais pu te faire tout ce que je voulais, il y a quelques heures, quand je tenais ton poignet dans la grande salle. Personne n'aurait bronché. Et je me rappelle surtout que je n'ai pas DU TOUT apprécié tes remarques sur ma famille ». Il darda ses yeux gris dans ceux, noisettes, de la jeune sorcière.

Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'ils se toisèrent. La tension entre eux était si forte qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir des filaments d'énergie circuler entre leurs deux corps, et qu'il suffirait d'une étincelle pour qu'ils se massacrent mutuellement.

«10 points pour Serpentard» lâcha-t-elle d'un ton faussement nonchalant. Ce mec lui foutait les jetons. Il avait VRAIMENT un don pour menacer les gens. C'était un bon Mangemort, en somme.

Malfoy tordit les traits de son visage, formant une grimace indéchiffrable. « Casse-toi, Granger. Va lire tes parchemins et fous-moi la paix. »

Hermione battit en retraite sans demander son reste, étonnée de s'en sortir à si bon compte.

oOo

Draco entra dans la salle de bain des préfets, l'un des rares privilèges dont son nom lui permettait encore de jouir. Il fit coulisser deux robinets pour qu'une mousse verdâtre et parfumée se mélange avec de l'eau bouillante dans l'énorme baignoire en mosaïque romaine.

Il avait besoin de se détendre, au moins quelques instants avant de reprendre sa mission, et surtout, soigner ses contusions et faire disparaître la douleur provoquée par l'endoloris. Il se déshabilla lentement, chaque mouvement le faisant grimacer. Détachant bouton par bouton sa chemise, il découvrit son torse et ses bras, constellés d'hématomes bleus et violets, et caressa du bout des doigts la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle était gonflée et encore chaude, comme si la peau était à vif. Se déshabillant entièrement, il se positionna devant l'énorme miroir accroché au mur. «Qu'ont-ils fait de moi, soupira-t-il en s'observant. Je suis abîmé de partout. J'ai mal partout. Je ne suis plus qu'un spectre. Un fantôme qui se traîne. En sursis.» Il avait envie qu'on le touche, qu'on le caresse, qu'on soulage sa peine, et il se retenait avec difficulté de se rouler sur le sol en pleurant comme le petit garçon qu'il n'était guère plus. «Je ne suis pas un pitoyable chiot, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Je suis un Malfoy, descendant d'une lignée de grands sorciers, et de sang purs. Je porte sur mes épaules l'honneur de ma famille.» Mais sa voix tremblait. Il pénétra alors dans le bain chaud et se laissa glisser jusqu'au fond, dans le silence et la douce moiteur de l'eau.

oOo

Blottie dans son lit, Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux la carte des Maraudeurs. Le nom « Mafeloy » n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Et si elle en croyait ce qu'elle voyait, il devait être en train de profiter de la salle de bain des préfets. « Alors comme ça on se fait plaisir, petite fouine. J'aimerais bien savoir de qui tu as pu avoir le mot de passe. Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie de me glisser dans une énorme baignoire et me noyer dans deux tonnes de mousse parfumée ! » pensa-t-elle avec envie. Soudain, un « tap tap » reconnaissable se fit entendre. Elle sauta hors de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, tombant à moitié sous la tornade blanche qui venait d'entrer. « Hedwige ! Je t'attendais depuis des jours ! » dit-elle en se relevant, souriant à la chouette des neiges. Hedwige caqueta de contentement, tendant sa patte à laquelle une lettre était attachée. « Merci ! » répondit Hermione, qui la détacha tout en caressant distraitement l'oiseau. Elle lit quelques lignes puis devint livide. Oh non, souffla-t-elle. Non, non, non...

« Hermione,

Le Terrier a été détruit. Avons été attaqués par Mangemorts. Tout le monde ok. Bougeons où tu sais pour le reste des vacances.

Remus fait confiance à D, et par extension à R. Il ne me croit pas. A semble plus disposé à ce sujet, mais il ne peut pas faire grand chose. Mes recherches perso avancent. Devrais bouger bientôt. Mais pas de nouvelles de D. Moral des troupes pas très bon, mais Molly tient le coup. Tu sais qui et moi sommes très amoureux, Ron semble en avoir marre de Brown, bonne nouvelle, non ? Désolé pour lettre courte, sommes en déplacement.

Dis moi où tu en es pour ta mission,

Renvoie Hedwige où tu sais, nous y serons probablement déjà quand tu auras cette lettre.

Harry »

Hermione saisit sa plume, un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire rapidement:

« Cher Harry,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le Terrier. Embrasse Ginny et Molly pour moi. Et Ron.

En ce qui concerne ce que nous avons convenu, je n'avance pas beaucoup mais je pense avoir une idée de ce que Fouiny fabrique. Je t'en dis plus dès que je sais. En tout cas, ça ne sent pas bon. Je pense que nous avons encore un peu de temps mais pas beaucoup.

Préviens l'O. qu'ils s'y préparent, raconte n'importe quoi s'il le faut, ils doivent être parés à toute éventualité, car ce ne sont pas les quelques A présents au château qui pourront faire grand chose si nous sommes attaqués. Les massacres de Moldus et de sorciers Né-Moldus sont de plus en plus fréquents, si j'en crois la Gazette. Bref, j'ai bien peur qu'au retour des élèves dans quelques jours, Poudlard soit le prochain sur la liste.

Faites tous attention à vous.

Je vous aime,

'Mione »

Elle enroula le parchemin à l'attacha à Hedwige. « Tu sais où est ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, zou, va le rejoindre ! ». Soucieuse, elle jeta un oeil à la carte des Maraudeurs. Malfoy était immobile. Elle souffla la bougie, s'enroula dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

Sans le savoir, cette nuit là, deux jeunes sorciers passèrent tous les deux une très mauvaise nuit. L'une, dans les hauteurs de la tour Gryffondor, l'autre, dans son dortoir sous les profondeurs du lac. Ils se tournèrent et retournèrent dans leurs draps, assaillis de cauchemars, de visions de mort et de désastres. Tous deux se réveillèrent à l'aube, trempés de sueur et tremblants, encore embués par le mauvais sommeil et les images funestes qui avaient bercé leur nuit. Au matin, aucun des deux ne descendit manger à la Grande salle, ils n'en avaient pas la force, et ils restèrent chacun, par un curieux hasard, de longues heures avachis sur leur lit.

oOo

« Draco, lève-toi. C'est la dernière étape. Ça fait des mois que tu travailles sur cette armoire. Le moment est venu de vérifier si tes efforts pour réparer cette fichue armoire ont porté leurs fruits. Par Salazar, regarde-toi, tu ressembles à un vampire ou un inferi. Pas étonnant que les filles ne te collent plus aux fesses. Tu es aussi sexy que l'immonde clébard d'Hagrid. » . Le jeune homme blond se secoua, puis sauta d'un bond de son lit. S'il réussissait, il récupérerait le pouvoir, le respect, les filles, l'argent. Et tout ira bien, comme avant. Il se rafraîchit brièvement le visage au lavabo, puis, levant la tête, esquissa un bref sourire à son reflet. En avant !

Au même moment, une sorcière aux boucles brunes se levait brusquement. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs qui était restée ouverte sur sa table de nuit et vit Malfoy se déplacer. « Mince ! Il est déjà en route ! ». Elle enfila en vitesse le même jeans que la veille, un t-shirt gris tout froissé, se glissa dans ses chaussures tout en fourrant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ensuite, elle attrapa au vol la cape d'invisibilité et se jeta dans les escaliers, tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux la progression du Serpentard.

C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle courait pour autre chose qu'un retard pour un cours, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Pourtant, jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil à la carte, elle ne semblait pas si mal s'en sortir : contre toute attente, elle le rattrapait ! Il était au bout du sixième étage, elle, au début des escaliers. Dans quelques instants, elle allait le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle aperçu une haute silhouette noire surmontée de cheveux d'un blond tellement clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, elle s'enroula alors rapidement dans la cape d'invisibilité, replia la carte, et s'appliqua à talonner Malfoy, sans faire de bruit. Elle adapta son allure à celle du Serpentard. Il marchait lentement, d'un air las. Mais sa démarche avait toujours quelque chose de noble.

Dès que le mur où apparaissait d'habitude la Salle à la demande apparu, Hermione se concentra très fort. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible de rentrer dans la salle sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait y trouver. Elle se rappela l'année dernière, où la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage n'avait réussi à entrer que parce qu'ils avaient fait du chantage à Cho Chang, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'espérer. Elle vit Draco s'arrêter et, touchant le mur, fermer les yeux. Elle fit de même et pensa très fort : « Je veux être avec Draco. Je veux être avec Draco. Je veux être avec Draco. Je veux être avec Draco. »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata avec surprise Draco avait disparu, mais une porte en bois venait d'apparaître dans le mur. Se pourrait-ce qu'elle ait réussi ? Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte puis écarquilla les yeux : la salle à la demande ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'elle était l'année passée pour l'Armée de Dumbledore... Elle était immense et remplie d'un bric à brac d'objets divers et bizarres. Hermione ne pouvait en voir le fond. Le plafond était extraordinairement haut. Elle se retint avec difficulté d'examiner tous les artefacts qui peuplaient la salle, d'une part, parce qu'elle en aurait probablement pour des jours, de l'autre parce qu'elle était en mission et qu'un Mangemort en herbe était probablement dans la même pièce qu'elle, fut-elle énorme et magique. Elle dégaina sa baguette et s'avança lentement, évitant les pilles de vaisselle en argent, les animaux fantastiques empaillés, les livres poussiéreux. Elle avait parcouru une vingtaine de mètres lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Elle se figea de peur, oubliant qu'elle était toujours invisible, puis sursauta lorsqu'un petit oiseau passa au dessus d'elle à grande vitesse. Il se posa ensuite sur une haute sculpture étrange et se mit à chanter à tue-tête. Perplexe, elle enleva doucement la cape et s'approcha de l'oiseau. « Petit, petit... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » . Soudain, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. « Merde, il est là ! »

Un éclair rouge jaillit à sa droite et elle entendit la voix rageuse de Malfoy hurler « GRANGER, COMMENT ES-TU ENTREE ICI ? »

Elle se baissa rapidement, évitant le sort de justesse. « JE ME POSE LA MEME QUESTION, FIGURE-TOI », cria-t-elle tout en lançant un Expelliarmus qui manqua sa cible.

« TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU ENTRER ICI ! ET TU N'EN SORTIRAS JAMAIS ! »

« JE NE CROIS PAS, NON ! TU NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR COMMENT J'AI SU CE QUE TU VOULAIS ?» bluffa-t-elle.

Sa réplique fut suivie d'un moment de silence.

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

« PROTEGO ! EXPELLIARMUS ! ACCIO BAGUETTE DE DRACO Malfoy !»

Draco, fatigué, n'avait pu réagir à temps. Et Hermione avait été particulièrement virtuose dans l'enchaînement de ses sorts. Sa propre baguette toujours dégainée et pointée vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Malfoy, elle attrapa avec grâce la baguette de son ennemi et attendit qu'il soit visible. Elle décida d'utiliser une arme non létale mais tout à fait fonctionnelle : La provocation.

« Voyons, Draco, et elle appuya sur le prénom du Serpentard avec un plaisir nom dissimulé, tu essaies d'utiliser sur moi le sort que mon meilleur ami t'as fait subir il y a quelques semaines ? Elle sourit. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir qu'une sang de bourbe et un sang-mêlé sont plus forts que le minable petit sang pur que tu es ?»

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, cracha-t-il en sortant de la pénombre. L'oiseau, toujours perché sur la sculpture malgré le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu, recommença à chanter. Tu n'as même pas idée, continua-t-il. Mais tu as raison, reprit-il plus calmement. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour entrer ici. »

Après tout, pensa-t-il, elle ne semblait pas avoir repéré l'armoire à disparaître. Tout n'était pas perdu. «Même si elle a des réflexes étonnants pour un rat de bibliothèque, je vais l'attraper par surprise et récupérer ma baguette». L'adrénaline commençait à affluer dans ses veines, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il avait réussi à réparer l'Armoire. Il fallait juste qu'il combatte de toutes ses forces une pensée envahissante, celle du « et après ». Là, il devait savourer sa réussite, mais d'abord, récupérer sa baguette.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je t'ai suivi. Puis je me suis plantée devant le mur. Je voulais entrer. Et voilà. » Mentit-elle.

« Menteuse. Je suis sûr que tu mens ». Un pas après l'autre, il se rapprochait de la jeune sorcière qui ne fut réprimer un frisson. « Tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis moi comment tu as fait pour entrer. »

Il parlait lentement, et chaque mot roulait dans sa bouche. Hermione avait l'impression de prendre un coup de fouet à chaque syllabe que Malfoy prononçait. Pas après pas, la distance qui les séparait se faisait de plus en plus ténue, mais Hermione ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle était tétanisée, hypnotisée par sa voix, quelque part entre la peur sourde et une sensation indéfinissable qui lui vrillait le ventre. Draco était si proche que la baguette de la Gryffondor frôlait son torse. «Dis. Moi. Comment. Tu. As. Fait.» continua-t-il se souffler, en tout en fixant ses yeux noisettes. Il avait prit conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Elle ne lèverait pas sa baguette contre lui, pas maintenant en tout cas, il en était convaincu, sans savoir pourquoi. Il allait en profiter pour reprendre la sienne. Il avança lentement sa main vers Hermione et lui caressa lentement l'avant-bras. Ses poils se hérissèrent sous le contact. Subjuguée, elle eu l'impression que ses doigts la brûlaient. Elle sentit le sang battre plus vite dans ses tempes. Malfoy s'approcha plus près encore. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait voir les minuscules paillettes d'or qui dansaient dans ses iris marrons et le détail de ses lèvres rosées. Soudain, l'envoûtement qui semblait avoir prit possession d'eux se brisa : Draco attrapa vivement sa baguette et la pointa devant lui alors qu'Hermione levait la sienne. « STOP » dit Hermione. Tous deux avaient le souffle court.

« Je vais... Je vais sortir. Te laisser faire ce-que-par-Merlin-tu-es-en-train-de-faire. Et oublier que je t'ai croisé ici» mentit-elle. Sa voix, mal assurée, ne laissait aucun doute sur la non-sincérité de ses paroles. Mais Malfoy n'avait ni l'envie de la tuer, ni l'envie de se battre. Il était las. Il fit un signe de tête silencieux, marquant son accord. Hermione recula, toujours en tenant sa baguette droit devant elle, regardant le visage blond dont une nouvelle expression indéfinissable avait pris possession. Elle avait toujours l'estomac retourné, et une chaleur étrange et diffuse au creux des reins, qui montait comme des flammes vers le haut de son ventre à chaque fois que les yeux gris de Malfoy revenait vers elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le fond de la pièce, elle tâtonna le mur, ne quittant pas des yeux le Serpentard, pour trouver la poignée et sortir. Enfin, sa main atteignit un pommeau métallique. Elle le fit pivoter et s'échappa. Draco, resté seul, se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il remua la main avec laquelle il avait caressé Granger. Le bout de ses doigts fourmillait. Bon sang, Draco. Tu perds les pédales... Il repensa à la chair de poule qui avait traversé la peau de la jeune sorcière lorsqu'il l'avait touchée et une sensation bizarre monta en lui.

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez aimé? Hâte de lire la suite? A vos reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour! Tout d'abord je voulais remercier les gens qui me suivent et qui reviewent ma fic, dont ma meilleure amie Luz ainsi que souhaiter la bienvenue aux lectrices de Madmoizelle. Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser pour la taille de ce chapitre, je suis en plein rush pour mon travail de fin d'étude. Un chapitre plus long (et surtout... Plus dramatique et plus sexy!) vous attendra fin de semaine (ou pendant le week-end, c'est promis!).**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je prends désormais une légère liberté sur la chronologie du livre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Les premiers jours de la rentrée semblèrent bien morose aux Gryffondors. Ce soir là, ils étaient tous assis en silence dans la salle commune, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. La destruction du Terrier (et surtout l'attaque des Mangemorts) avaient bouleversé la famille Weasley. Quant à Harry, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de retrouver face Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui avait réveillé la douleur de la perte de Sirius, sans compter la peur qui l'avait terrassé lorsque Fenrir Greyback avait failli s'en prendre à Ginny.

Hermione, quant à elle, grattait furieusement de sa plume son parchemin fétiche. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Elle avait raconté à Harry (en omettant sa première filature ratée) ce qu'elle avait découvert pendant les vacances : la mission secrète de Malfoy, qu'elle aie pu, incroyablement, rentrer dans la salle à la Demande, l'oiseau, le combat avec le Serpentard et l'envoûtement étrange qu'elle avait subi. Il avait hoché de la tête à chacune de ses anecdotes, fut réellement étonné qu'elle aie su pénétrer dans la salle en même temps que Malfoy – mais, rassuré par la ténacité et l'intelligence d'Hermione lorsqu'il fallait résoudre un mystère touchant de près ou de loin à la magie, et persuadé qu'elle trouverait l'explication ne lui avait pas posé de questions – et l'avait félicitée pour son travail. Il avait ensuite prit une voix grave et avait annoncé qu'à part Weasley père, personne ne semblait prendre au sérieux leurs découvertes, et en l'absence de Dumbledore les membres de l'Ordre refusaient d'agir dans un sens, comme dans l'autre.

La jeune sorcière écrivait encore, posant sur le papier tout ce qu'elle savait :

\- Septembre : Draco est chez Barjow & Beurk avec sa chère maman et Fenrir Greyback

\- Katie Bell touche un collier ensorcelé, elle passe à côté de la mort

-Le collier était destiné à Dumbledore. Malfoy réagit bizarrement au retour de Katie, Harry le poursuit, ils se battent (ou plutôt devrais-je dire Harry saigne la Fouine comme un porc). Snape soigne Draco.

-Soirée de Slug : apprenons que Draco est un Mangemort et que Snape a fait un serment inviolable pour le protéger

-Draco sort du Château pendant plusieurs heures il passe aussi une grande partie de son temps dans la Salle sur demande (et la salle de bain des préfets)

-J'ai réussi à entrer dans la salle alors que Draco y était (Comment?) il y a là bas quelque chose sur lequel Draco chipote

-Il a failli me tuer

Harry se pencha sur son épaule pour lire et remarqua à haute voix :

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'hygiène de Malfoy, Mione. »

Toujours aussi sérieux, il ajouta : « Que déduire de tout ça ? Malfoy a pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Très bien. Il a essayé et échoué. Il doit probablement continuer à chercher un moyen de réussir son coup. Quoi d'autre ? Snape est un traître-

« Sans blague ! » _,_ ajouta Hermione

« ...et Draco était à deux doigts de te tuer. »

 _« pour la deuxième ou la troisième fois »_ , marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents

« mais il ne l'a pas fait. Verdict, ma petite Hermione... Ça sent vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Je crois qu'il faut que tu retournes fouiller dans la salle à la Demande. » Il soupira. « J'aimerais tellement que Dumbledore soit là. »

« Heuuuuuu... Seamus... Je crois que Ron a mangé quelque chose qui t'étais destiné. Harry, je pense qu'il faut que tu t'occupes de ton meilleur ami.» lâcha Dean d'un air horrifié en dévalant les escaliers. « Il est tout rouge et il marmonne des trucs bizarres à base de Romilda Vane, de lune romantique et de mariage... » . La salle commune éclata de rire, à l'exception notable de Lavande Brown qui poussa un petit cri scandalisé. « Au début, c'était marrant mais il a l'air décidé à la rejoindre dans la tour Serdaigle et j'ai bien peur qu'il tombe de son balai si on le laisse faire. »

« Je m'en charge Dean, t'inquiètes pas ! »

Dans leur dortoir, Ron était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais sa psychomotricité réduite par les chocolats ensorcelés (et le balai qu'il tenait à l'horizontale) compromettaient grandement la réussite de sa manœuvre. Harry lui attrapa gentiment le bras et le tira vers son lit :

« Bon, Ron, fait moi voir ce qui t'arrive... »

Il s'approcha du roux qui beuglait comme un veau des « RomildaaAaa ! Je dois voir RomildaaAAaa ! » sonores. Harry réprimait avec de grandes difficultés l'envie de lancer un sort à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vit à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées et l'air abruti qu'il affichait. Pour les rassurer, il cria à destination des autres Gryffondors restés dans la salle commune :

« Bon. Il ne va pas se défenestrer, mais par contre, ça a l'air d'être de la bonne. Je vais aller voir Slug avec lui. Et au fait, Seamus, mon vieux... Fais attention aux cadeaux qu'on te fait. Je crois que la fille qui te court après est VRAIMENT tarée.»

Il se retourna vers Ron et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Allez, Ron, on va aller voir Romilda – mais par les escaliers, ce sera moins dangereux ».

« Romilda ? On va voir Romilda ?! Oh t'es un vrai pote Harry ! » balbutia Ron, les larmes aux yeux.

Traîner son meilleur ami totalement envoûté jusqu'au sixième étage fut plus que laborieux. Ron avait failli se fracasser le crâne trois fois, croyant avoir aperçu sa bien-aimée dans des étages inférieurs au moment exact où les escaliers pivotaient. Ce n'était que de justesse qu' Harry l'avait rattrapé à chaque fois.

Soupirant profondément, son bras bien serré autour des épaules de Ron, il pensa sombrement que si Slug ne lui ouvrait pas, il devrait se résoudre à perdre son meilleur ami. Vif comme il l'était sous l'influence d'u filtre d'amour probablement expérimental, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il se tue accidentellement dès qu'Harry lui aurait rendu sa liberté.

Harry avait raison de craindre que le professeur Slughorn ne lui ouvre pas. Son premier réflexe, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux verts de son étudiant fut de refermer la porte en lançant un « JesuisoccupéPotter » sans appel. Depuis la soirée de Noël, Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois, sans grand succès, d'obtenir le souvenir non-modifié que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Mais, à chaque fois, il s'était heurté à un mur et le professeur des Potions semblait depuis mettre énormément de soin à l'éviter.

« Professeur ! Cria-t-il en tambourinant sur la porte, Professeur ! C'est _vraiment_ important, un élève a été envoûté ! »

Slughorn ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, et, rassuré, laissa entrer Harry et Ron.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, mon garçon ? »

« Il a mangé une boîte complète de chocolats qui, je pense... Sont gorgés d'un filtre d'amour assez puissant ».

Le professeur jeta un œil vers Ron qui tentaient d'embrasser langoureusement une lampe sur pied.

« Mmh, oui, je crois que tu as raison. Je vais trouver un antidote, laisse-moi un instant. »

Il se mit à farfouiller dans une grande armoire pleine de fioles et de boîtes diverses, sélectionna un petit sachet en cuir contenant une poudre orangée et un flacon rempli d'un liquide violet qu'il mélangea avec un peu d'eau dans un verre en cristal. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il revint vers Ron et lui tendit la préparation :

« Allons, mon garçon, cul sec ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron était rouge de confusion lorsqu'Harry lui expliqua dans quel état il s'était trouvé. « Les filles... Souffla-t-il. Elles sont folles ! »

« Allons, allons, je vous sers un verre pour vous remettre de vos émotions ? » proposa alors le professeur.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent pendant que Slughorn débouchait une bouteille d'hydromel.

«Je gardais cette bouteille pour un cadeau, mais vu les circonstances... »

Il servit les deux étudiants puis son propre verre.

Soudain, Ron s'écroula, une bave blanchâtre aux coins de la bouche. Il convulsait sur le tapis, ses yeux révulsés.

Slughorn semblait paralysé. « Ron ! » cria Harry. « Professeur, faites quelque chose ! »

Devant l'inertie du maître des potions, il lâcha son verre qui explosa sur le tapis et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement l'armoire de Slughorn. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un bézoar qu'il fourra dans la bouche de son meilleur ami. « Tiens, Ron, avale ça ! ». Le roux toussota, cracha encore quelques filets blanchâtres puis se releva, pâle comme la mort.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

« Vous avez été empoisonné » répondit le professeur, enfin sorti de sa torpeur. Il regardait maintenant la bouteille d'hydromel avec suspicion. « Et heureusement pour vous que Potter a eu d'excellents réflexes... ».

Ils allèrent conduire Ron à l'infirmerie où, bien vite, Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall les rejoignirent et les interrogèrent. La provenance de la bouteille les intrigua particulièrement. Slughorn finit par se rappeler qu'elle était destinée à être offerte au directeur, maisil ne pouvait se souvenir où il l'avait dégotée. Les professeurs s'accordèrent sur la ressemblance du modus operandi du collier ensorcelé de Katie Bell. Constatant l'heure avancée, ils congédièrent Harry qui était resté toute ouïe, et Slughorn proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir.

Sur le trajet, le professeur Slughorn remarqua :

«Rien n'est sûr, en ce moment... Deux élèves attaqués au sein même de Poudlard, évitant la mort de justesse... ».

« ... »

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, Potter. Que je suis lâche et que je ne veux pas vous aider. »

« Deux élèves ont failli mourir en à peine deux mois. DEUX. Sans compter tous les morts en dehors du château. Et tous les gens assassinés depuis que Jedusor est devenu un mage noir. Dont mes parents. James et Lily Potter. Vous vous rappelez d'elle ? Je sais qu'elle faisait partie de votre club. En gardant pour vous une information qui nous permettrait de vaincre Voldemort, c'est comme si vous la tuiez une deuxième fois.» répondit rageusement Harry.

Slughorn parut soudain très fatigué. « Lily... M'était très chère. C'était une sorcière douée. Elle faisait de la très belle magie... Il faut que vous compreniez que Jedusor était déjà... Effrayant à son âge. Je ne veux pas me trouver d'excuses mais... On sentait déjà le mal en lui. Il m'a menacé, et j'ai prit peur. »

« C'est le moment d'être brave, professeur. »

Slughorn opina lentement de la tête. Il saisit sa baguette, la colla contre son front et sortit un long filament bleuâtre qu'il plaça dans l'une des ampoules en verre qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

Il tendit la fiole à Harry, la main tremblante.

« Faites-en bon usage, Potter ».

oOo

« Incroyable », pensa Harry. Il avait enfin le souvenir de Slughorn. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer dans leurs recherches pour détruire Voldemort. Avant de rejoindre Dumbledore pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il passa quand même voir Hermione dans la salle commune. Il la rassura sur l'état de Ron, puis l'entraîna vers la fenêtre avec un air conspirateur.

« Hermione. Il est plus que probable que je parte en expédition très bientôt avec Dumbledore. Je ne pourrais pas te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité... Je la prendrais avec. Par contre, je peux te donner ceci – il lui tendit une petite ampoule remplie d'un liquide transparent – cela t'aidera pour savoir une bonne fois pour toutes ce que Malfoy trafique dans la salle à la demande. »

« Le Felix Felicis ! Merci Harry ! »

« Demain soir, ajouta-t-elle. Dès que je le verrais quitter la salle commune Serpentard et s'approcher du 6ème étage. Il sera fait comme un rat ! »

oOo

La lune était claire cette nuit-là, malgré les tourbillons de neige qui avaient refroidi l'atmosphère. Accoudé à la balustrade de la tour d'Astronomie, un jeune homme blond, tout de noir vêtu, observait le ciel, indifférent au vent qui fouettait son visage et au souffle glacial qui s'immisçait dans son corps. Il avait failli tuer deux élèves. Deux élèves, bon sang ! Certes, il n'aimait pas Weaslaid – un roux, sang-pur et traître à son sang – et était totalement indifférent à Katie Bell, mais l'idée qu'il aurait pu les tuer le révulsait. Même s'il l'insupportait, Ronald Weasley était bien trop stupide pour lui avoir jamais causé, outre des plaisanteries idiotes, quelque problème que ce soit. Et il n'avait jamais réellement souhaité sa mort.

« C'étaient des accidents, pensa-t-il. C'est Dumbledore qui devait mourir. S'ils étaient morts... Ils n'auraient été que des victimes collatérales. Et des preuves – il frissonna - de mes échecs passés. Mais cette fois – il essaya de se convaincre – cette fois, c'est la bonne. Demain soir, je ferais rentrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Et je tuerais le vieux Dumbledore. Voldemort, Lestrange et tous leurs amis dégénérés ne me verront plus comme un élève stupide et inutile. J'accéderais à la gloire. Je récupérerais ce qui est dû à ma famille, à mon rang, ce qui m'est dû, finalement. Et quand Père sortira d'Azkaban, il sera fier de moi, son Fils. »

Il inspira profondément. Sur sa joue droite, contredisant toutes ses belles paroles, une larme unique coulait. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas heureux du rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans cette guerre. Et le pire restait à venir...

oOo

Huit heure trente. Cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Draco, apparemment très concentré sur un vieux livre râpé, s'appliquait consciencieusement à éviter le regard de son professeur. Comme une vraie fouine – il grimaça intérieurement - il avait réussi à l'esquiver depuis des semaines. Il se dit pourtant qu'il avait probablement été présent lors de l'assemblée des Mangemorts au Manoir Malfoy et l'idée qu'il l'eût vu se faire traîner dans le couloir pour se faire torturer par Bellatrix lui donna envie de vomir. Il avait toujours respecté Snape, qui était un des rares professeur à Poudlard sachant reconnaître le prestige des vieilles familles et l'attrait de la magie noire. Mais, depuis leur altercation à la soirée de Slug, il ne pouvait plus croiser son professeur sans sentir à la fois une humiliation cuisante. Et aussi – il refusait d'en prendre conscience – voir Snape et savoir qu'il avait, avec sa mère, réalisé un Serment Inviolable éveillait en lui une peur sourde.

A quelques rangées de là, Hermione était étonnement calme. Elle posait bien quelques questions, certes, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais elle était concentrée sur autre chose. Notamment comment elle arriverait à percer Draco Malfoy à jour. Réfléchissant à son expédition du soir, elle se disait que préparer un plan d'attaque ne servirait à rien. «La chance liquide va me faire réussir quoi que je fasse, se dit-elle. Cela dit... Il faudra que je sois prête à entrer en même temps que Malfoy dans la salle sur Demande. Si je reste coincée dans la salle et que la potion cesse de faire effet, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! ».

« Miss Granger. Si je vous dérange, vous pouvez sortir. » La voix froide du professeur Snape la tira de sa rêverie. Tous les élèves, regroupés au fond de la classe, la fixaient avec stupeur. Hermione, n'écoutant pas un professeur ? Impossible. Elle piqua instantanément un fard.

«Désolée, professeur, je pensais... »

« Oui, oui, vous pensiez ! Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne retire pas de points à Gryffondor, ce qui arrivera, je vous l'assure, si vous ne trouvez pas dans la minute un partenaire ! »

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se leva d'un bond. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu que les deux maisons formaient des duos mixtes pour expérimenter les sorts informulés.

« Puisque vos réflexes semblent bien faibles, vous allez combattre le meilleur élève de ma maison. Puisse-t-il vous réveiller », ajouta sarcastiquement Snape. « Meilleur élève de sa maison ? Pensa-t-elle. En défense contre les forces du mal ? Ne sont-ils pas sensés _être_ le mal à Serpentard ? » Si Snape n'avait pas été aussi effrayant – et probablement un traître – elle se serait fait un plaisir d'exprimer cette remarque à voix haute. Elle tenta à grand peine de prendre une voix calme et neutre et répliqua :

« Bien, professeur. Et contre qui aurais-je l'honneur de me battre? »

«Je prierais Draco de bien vouloir s'avancer.»

Interdite, la sorcière brune observa le Serpentard saisir sa baguette et se placer devant elle. Elle fixa un instant ses yeux gris, et elle pensa, sortant à son tour sa baguette, « Hé merde. Pourquoi faut-il que TOUT soit toujours autour de lui... »

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez aimé? Vous pensez quoi du rythme de l'histoire? Trop long, trop rapide? Quand pensez-vous qu'il y aura un rapprochement significatif entre Hermione et Draco ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres?**

 **Dites-moi tout!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter avant que l'action ne commence... Je termine mon travail de fin d'étude dans quelques jours donc j'aurais tout le temps pour vous :-)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Dans le grand bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry contenait à grand peine son énervement.

« Professeur. Vous savez qu'il veut vous tuer. Vous le savez ! Alors pourquoi vous n'agissez pas ? »

Le directeur de Poudlard le regardait de ses yeux azur, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et ne répondit pas.

« Par Merlin, pensa Harry, comment peut-il rester aussi calme? C'est complètement fou ! »

« Professeur ! Reprit-il. Je vous jure, je vais le tuer avant qu'il ne vous tue ! » Le haussement de sa voix avait dérangea Fumseck qui lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu n'en feras rien, mon garçon, répondit finalement Dumbledore. Je doute qu'il ne me tue, et je ne le crains pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais pouvoir compter sur ton calme et que tu m'obéisses pour une mission de la plus haute importance... »

« Vous avez localisé un horcruxe ? »

« J'ai localisé un horcruxe. Et nous allons partir à sa recherche. Tout de suite. Mais écoute-moi bien, Harry. Tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dirais. C'est bien clair ? »

« Très clair, professeur. »

oOo

Hermione, paniquée, lança un regard autour d'elle. Harry n'était pas là, sûrement en mission avec Dumbledore. Quant à Ron, il était toujours à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle allait devoir se battre avec le chouchou de Snape, qui en plus d'être le plus détestable des élèves de Poudlard était également un Mangemort dont la mission semblait d'être de tuer Albus Dumbledore et Merlin sait quoi d'autre. Elle s'administra mentalement une claque pour se punir d'être aussi distraite. Il a failli tuer un de tes meilleurs amis, bon sang, Hermione !

A l'aide d'un des mouvements de baguette théâtraux dont il avait le secret, le professeur Snape fit valser les tables et les chaises de chaque côté de la pièce, libérant un espace assez grand pour que deux duellistes puisse prendre place. Ni Draco, ni Hermione ne firent mine de s'approcher.

« Vous attendez que je vous serve le thé, peut-être ? » demanda Snape d'une voix sarcastique.

Hermione ne put retenir la pensée incongrue de son sinistre professeur lui servant du thé. La vision était si drôle qu'elle devint écarlate et se dépêcha de prendre place sous le regard courroucé que Snape lui lançait. En face d'elle, Draco se tenait bien droit, caressant nonchalamment sa baguette. Son attitude pouvait peut-être tromper les autres, mais pas elle. Elle avait remarqué des signes de souffrance, de fatigue, et peut-être même de regret au fond de ses yeux. Elle nota que ces derniers étaient gonflés et rouges, il avait probablement encore pleuré. Une bouffée de colère monta en elle lorsqu'elle repensa à Ron. Il avait failli le tuer !

Le sort qu'elle lança envoya violemment valser Malfoy jusqu'au fond de la classe. Elle n'avait pu se retenir. Elle avait trop de rage en elle.

« Miss Granger, vous ai-je autorisé à commencer le duel ? 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Elle grimaça. Forcément, elle avait abîmé le précieux Draco, il fallait bien que sa maison en paie le prix. Malfoy se releva prestement et lança un sort offensif. Hermione s'y attendait, voyant le rictus de haine qui défigurait le visage du blond. Elle para le sort sans problème. Sous le choc du bouclier qu'elle venait de lancer, Draco trébucha. Un rire silencieux parcouru les rangs des élèves. Le grand Malfoy avait failli, pour la deuxième fois, toucher le sol à cause d'Hermione Granger !

« J'arrête, gronda-t-il. J'en ai assez. Je me tire.» Il tourna brusquement les talons, sans un seul regard pour Hermione, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied puis quitta la salle de classe dans laquelle un silence de mort se mit à régner.

Si Snape avait été ébranlé par ce départ soudain, il n'en laissa rien paraître. « Suivants ! » lâcha-t-il avec sa voix habituelle, alors que la jeune sorcière restait plantée à sa place, les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

oOo

Lorsque le cours se termina enfin, Hermione saisit avec hâte ses affaires et se dépêcha de sortir. Dès que son professeur fut hors de vue, elle sortit la carte du Maraudeur, cherchant le nom de Malfoy. Elle le localisa dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. « Oh, tu es retourné pleurer dans les toilettes des filles ? pensa-t-elle alors qu'un petit sourire méprisant se peignait sur ses lèvres. Tant mieux, tu n'es donc pas encore dans la Salle sur Demande. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de chance ! ».

Elle slaloma à toute vitesse entre les élèves et les escaliers mouvants, sautant quatre à quatre les marches en pierre. Dans son sac, la petite fiole de Felix Felicis étincelait. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le dortoir des Gryffondors, elle se débarrassa de son sac, de sa robe de sorcière et de son uniforme. Elle enfila ensuite une tenue plus confortable, noua ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, y piqua sa baguette puis s'assit sur son lit, les yeux vissés sur la carte du Maraudeur. Malfoy était en train de se déplacer. Et si elle en croyait ses yeux, il se dirigeait vers le 6ème étage. Hermione attrapa délicatement le flacon qu'Harry avait gagné grâce aux conseils du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Elle enleva avec précaution le bouchon, prit une grande inspiration, puis avala son contenu.

Une douce sensation de chaleur s'insinua dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression de se transformer en une boule de coton chaud et filandreux. La chance liquide avait un goût de barbe-à-papa. Elle s'étira comme un chat voluptueux alors que la chaleur se communiquait à chacun de ses membres. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Incroyablement confiante. Incroyablement... Chanceuse. Soudain, elle se retrouva debout. Ses jambes la portèrent vers l'avant. Elles savaient où Hermione devait aller. Au septième étage. Au fond du couloir. Dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ooo

Dans la grande pièce aux arches pleines, Draco Malfoy était prostré. Il fixait des yeux l'Armoire à disparaître, ses doigts se serrant compulsivement autour d'une pomme. C'était le moment. D'après ses informations, le vieux fou serait de retour dans quelques heures à Poudlard. Il suffisait qu'il envoie le signal à Barjow et Beurk et les Mangemorts prendraient place dans l'armoire, pour pouvoir, chacun à leur tour, pénétrer au sein de l'école des sorciers.

Maintenant que le moment était venu, les doutes que le Serpentard ressentaient depuis le début de sa mission devenaient insupportables. Mais il n'était plus temps de reculer. C'était le moment. C'était maintenant. « Fini les tergiversations, Draco, pensa-t-il. Tu as la chance de regagner l'honneur de ta famille. De mettre à l'abri ceux que tu aimes. De récolter le respect. De retrouver les privilèges dû à ton rang. C'est le moment, Draco. Tu tues le vieux fou. Puis tu oublies Poudlard. C'est la guerre, bon sang. Des gens vont mourir. Ils n'avaient qu'à... Choisir le bon camp ».

Il fit sauter la pomme deux fois dans la paume de sa main puis, d'un air décidé, tendit le bras vers la porte de l'armoire, se préparant à l'ouvrir, quand soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il lâcha la pomme et se retourna vers la source de celui-ci, sa baguette à la main. Inquiet, il avança de quelques pas. « Ce n'est quand même pas encore Granger, par Salazar. La petite garce n'a pas pu _encore_ réussir à entrer ici, c'est impossible ! » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Il scruta la pénombre, à la recherche d'un mouvement ou d'un bruit. Il ne voyait rien. « Je deviens fou, pensa-t-il. Il sentit une sueur froide envahir son front.

« Lumos ! Qui est là ? » cria-t-il. « Révélez-vous ! »

« C'est moi, Malfoy. La Sang de Bourbe ». La sorcière brune venait d'apparaître devant lui. Elle le regardait avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Putain, Granger. Comment as-tu _encore_ fait pour entrer ici?! »

« Je ne sais pas... Probablement la chance. » Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Son sourire s'était agrandi.

Malfoy était confus. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait très, très mal choisi son moment pour lui tomber dans les pattes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâcha-t-il agressivement.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu chipotes dans cette pièce. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne vais pas te tuer, et encore plus te répondre? » répondit-il avec hargne.

Hermione, toujours sous l'emprise du Felix Felicis, tendit la main et effleura la joue de Malfoy du bout des doigts. Sidéré par le geste inattendu, Draco était resté immobile, sa baguette toujours dressée.

« Je pense, _Draco_ , que tu n'as aucune envie de tuer qui que ce soit. » Elle posa sa main sur le poignet du Serpentard, exerçant une légère pression vers le bas.

« Je crois que tu n'en auras pas besoin. Je ne te veux aucun mal, Draco. » Sa voix était chaude et suave.

Malgré lui, Malfoy sentait sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était conscient que la brunette était probablement investie dans une ou deux sociétés secrètes des amis de Potter et de Dumbledore, mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et puis, le sortilège sous lequel elle semblait sous emprise semblait l'avoir rendue aussi douce et inoffensive qu'un Boursouflet.

Il rangea alors sa baguette dans sa poche. Qui l'avait ensorcelée et pourquoi n'étaient absolument pas ses priorités, bien que le fait qu'elle l'ait rejoint par deux fois dans la Salle sur Demande était en soit inquiétant. Il avait bien d'autres soucis, comme la dizaine de Mangemorts qui attendaient son signal afin de pénétrer dans Poudlard.

« Je veux que tu sortes d'ici, Granger. Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la magie contre toi », souffla-t-il d'une voix pressante. L'idée du meurtre qu'il allait commettre dans quelques heures lui retournait assez l'estomac pour qu'il assassine une adolescente de 16 ans.

« Je ne vais pas partir. Pas maintenant, Draco ». Il réalisa alors qu'elle utilisait son prénom. « Tu as besoin d'un ami ». Elle réduisit encore la distance qui les séparait, et prit son visage entre ses mains, si délicatement et doucement que Draco aurait eu dix fois le temps de se dégager.

Ils étaient si proches que Drago sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune sorcière sur son visage. Elle sentait la cannelle et le néroli. Hermione fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers la nuque du Serpentard. Elle caressa la naissance de ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner.

Draco était pétrifié. Il sentait à nouveau son ventre se contracter. Cette fille, qu'il avait toujours détesté, était en train de lui caresser la nuque et la sensation était tout bonnement _très_ agréable. Il sentait la tension qui habitait son corps depuis des semaines disparaître tout doucement. Les Mangemorts qu'il devait faire entrer d'un moment à l'autre s'étaient totalement évanouis de son esprit. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, sentir les bras de la jeune sorcière qui lui faisait face autour de lui, fermer les yeux et dormir.

Il regarda les yeux noisettes levés vers lui, les petites lèvres roses, les mèches folles qui s'échappaient d'un chignon flou. Il se sentait attiré vers elle. C'était contre-nature. Mais il avait besoin, désespérément besoin d'une présence.

« Dis moi ce que tu fais ici, Draco. Tu peux me le dire. Les autres sauront que tu m'as aidée, et nous ne te feront pas de mal ». Lui murmura-t-elle.

Draco l'entendit à peine, hypnotisé par les quelques tâches de rousseur qui maculaient son nez et le haut de ses joues. Sa colère l'avait abandonné.

« Je sais que tu veux tuer Dumbledore. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux faire rentrer les Mangemorts ici, c'est bien ça ? » ajouta-t-elle, toujours d'une voix étrangement calme et soyeuse.

« Depuis combien de temps m'espionnes-tu, Granger ? Comment as-tu fait pour me suivre, pour être là ? » Éluda-t-il. Sa voix ne possédait aucune once d'animosité.

« Parfois, il suffit de demander... » Elle sourit encore. Le Felix Felicis circulait encore dans ses veines. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy. Elle était aussi légère qu'un papillon. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes : un bruit sourd venait de retentir dans l'Armoire à Disparaître et Draco l'avait brutalement repoussée.

« Granger, murmura-t-il alors que la peur venait d'envahir ses traits, Pars, pars tout de suite. Disparaît ! »

La sorcière l'observa quelques instants d'un regard neutre, son étrange sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Le second bruit sourd qui ébranla l'Armoire sembla la réveiller. « Merci, Draco. Fais attention à toi. N'oublie pas... Que si tu le veux, nous pouvons t'aider ». Du bout des doigts, elle lui caressa brièvement la joue, puis s'enfuit .

Un dernier choc secoua l'armoire suivit d'un grincement sinistre. La porte en bois noir s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une sorcière aux longs cheveux bouclés et au regard fou. Bellatrix.

« Neveu. Nous nous impatientions... »

* * *

 **Ohoh ça commence à sentir mauvais... Alors, vous avez aimé? N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont les nerfs de la guerre, ça me permet de me rendre compte que je n'écris pas dans le vide. On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre (qui sera probablement deux ou trois fois plus long).**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre assez court, je suis en plein bouclage de mon travail de fin d'étude donc ne m'en veuillez pas.**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent et me postent des reviews, c'est très apprécié, c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer (savoir que je n'écris pas dans le vent, quoi :D). Trêve de blablas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Draco sentit ses poils se hérisser dans sa nuque. Par il ne savait quel miracle – bien que le mot miracle ne soit pas exactement approprié à quoi que ce soit touchant sa tante – les Mangemorts avaient réussis à entrer sans son aide dans l'Armoire à Disparaître.

« Hé bien, Draco, tu n'as pas l'air heureux de nous voir ? » susurra Bellatrix Lestrange.

« J'étais... J'étais juste surpris, ma tante » répondit-il d'une voix basse.

« Tu seras probablement plus surpris encore d'apprendre que le vieux fou va arriver d'une minute à l'autre dans la tour d'Astronomie. On dirait que tu vas enfin pouvoir réaliser ta mission ! »

Elle éclata de rire. Bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas son neveu capable d'assassiner qui que ce soit. Elle le prenait pour un sombre crétin insignifiant, aussi peu digne que son père de servir Voldemort.

Draco se renfrogna un peu plus (si c'était possible) et finit par lâcher qu'il était prêt et qu'il avait hâte de servir son maître. Suivis des Mangemorts et de sa tante qui se tortillait tout en chantonnant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea vers son destin.

Ooo

Une fois sortie de la salle à la Demande, Hermione sentit le sang battre dans ses oreilles. La potion venait de cesser de faire effet, et elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : courir à la Salle d'Astronomie. Le plus vite possible. Alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers, la peur lui tordant le ventre, deux pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : c'était aujourd'hui que Draco allait tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, mais aussi le fait qu'il l'avait épargnée. Elle, Hermione Granger, une Sang de Bourbe qui plus est. Malfoy était à l'aube de déclencher un massacre, mais il l'avait épargnée. C'était incompréhensible.

Bien qu'elle le sache cruel, elle doutait profondément qu'il s'agisse d'une ruse ou d'un moyen de faire durer le plaisir. Il avait eu l'air sincèrement inquiet lorsqu'il avait entendu vibrer l'Armoire à la Demande et qu'il l'avait exhortée à partir. C'est comme si il avait voulu qu'elle donne l'alerte... Ou qu'il voulait lui laisser une chance de survie.

Hermione accéléra la cadence en entendant un bruit d'explosion dans le fond du château. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas arriver à temps. Elle était hors d'haleine, mais l'angoisse commençait à monter.

Elle arriva en haut des marches lorsqu'Harry et Dumbledore apparurent d'un coup. Harry tenait le directeur qui semblait être mal en point.

« Professeur, cria Hermione, ils arrivent, ils arrivent pour vous tuer ». Elle était au bord des larmes. La sorcière vit Harry pâlir et resserrer son étreinte autour de Dumbledore qui s'en dégagea doucement.

D'une voix fatiguée mais sans aucune trace d'inquiétude, le professeur lui répondit :

« Je suis au courant, Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Vous devez repartir, professeur ! » lança Harry à son tour.

Les deux jeunes sorciers tournèrent brusquement la tête : ils entendaient une voix féminine hurler des insanités. Elle semblait se rapprocher.

« Cachez-vous. Tout de suite. C'est un ordre. » tonna Dumbledore.

« Mais, professeur- » tenta d'objecter Harry.

« Harry ! Pas de discussion ! »

Harry Potter attrapa alors Hermione par le bras et ils descendirent se cacher, juste au bon moment, sous un étage en bois. Le survivant avait confiance en son professeur. Même si la peur lui vrillait le ventre.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix féminine qu'ils avaient entendu résonner au loin se fit entendre à pleine puissance. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Devant le mouvement de haine que son ami ébaucha, Hermione attrapa le bras d'Harry et le serra si fort qu'elle faillit le broyer. « Shhhh ! » lui fit-elle.

Dumbledore se tenait appuyé à la rambarde, calme et digne, regardant son destin qui venait à lui. Il ne parut pas surpris lorsque Drago dépassa sa tante et se planta devant lui, menaçant. Le vieux sorcier leva les mains d'un air apaisant mais Draco lui lança un Expelliarmus, récupérant sa baguette.

« Tu ne veux pas me tuer, Draco. Je le sais bien. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« JE DOIS VOUS TUER ET JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! » hurla Malfoy. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait les yeux brillants et que sa voix tremblait.

« J'ai autrefois connu un jeune sorcier. Il aurait fait de grandes choses s'il n'avait pas emprunté un chemin si sombre... »

« IL A FAIT DE GRANDES CHOSES ! » répliqua Draco. « ET JE VAIS LUI OBEIR ET VOUS TUER ! ». Il avait l'air proche de la crise d'hystérie.

« Tu ne veux pas me tuer, Draco. Il y a de la bonté en toi. »

Le jeune sorcier sentit ses dernières barrières mentales craquer, comme des digues vétustes lors d'un tsunami trop violent. Il oublia la présence de sa tante et des Mangemorts qui le méprisaient, et qu'il méprisait aussi, d'ailleurs. Sanglotant, la baguette toujours dirigée vers Albus Dumbledore, il continua d'une voix déchirante :

«Je dois le faire... Sinon il me tuera.»

Il n'entendait pas ricaner sa tante, il n'entendait pas les murmures qui parcourait les Mangemorts. Il n'entendit pas non plus Severus Snape qui venait de les rejoindre.

Dans leur cachette, Hermione et Harry était enlacés si forts qu'ils en avaient mal au bras. Mais ils se sentaient tellement impuissants et révoltés devant le drame qui se jouait devant eux, que s'ils ne s'étaient pas mutuellement retenus, ils se seraient jetés sur les Mangemorts, tout droit vers la mort.

Soudain, Snape fit un pas vers Dumbledore, révélant sa présence. Le Directeur de Poudlard ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« Severus... S'il te plaît... »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Un éclat de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du professeur des potions. Le corps de Dumbledore valdingua par dessus la rambarde. Les quelques instants de silence qui suivirent furent glaçant. Hermione et Harry étaient stupéfiés, les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils ne pouvait pas y croire.

Bellatrix brisa le silence en hurlant sa joie, puis, levant sa baguette en l'air, fit apparaître l'horrible marque des Ténèbres. Snape l'observa quelques instants sans dire un mot puis se précipita dans les escaliers, suivis par Lestrange et les autres Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, les deux amis laissèrent cours à leur tristesse. Ce n'était pas possible. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui. Non. Ils avaient rêvé. Mais la marque sinistre qui tournoyait au dessus de Poudlard et le froid qu'ils ressentirent dans tous leurs membres ne mentaient pas. Et le jeune homme blond qui gémissait, prostré sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux non plus.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et, envahis par la fureur, Harry se jeta sur Malfoy, le labourant de coups de pieds.

« ENFLURE ! SALE FOUINE ! TU ES UN ASSASSIN ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! » hurla-t-il.

Malfoy recula avec effroi alors qu'Harry sortait sa baguette.

« JE VAIS TE TUER, JE VAIS METTRE FIN A TA MISERABLE PETITE VIE ! »

« Harry, NON ! » cria Hermione, s'interposant entre les deux jeunes hommes. « C'est Snape qui l'a tué ! Et Malfoy... Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure ! S'il ne m'avait pas dit de partir, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, et toi aussi !»

Harry regardait le Serpentard avec fureur. Mais sa rage se dirigeait maintenant vers le traître, vers Snape, le sorcier le plus odieux qu'il aie jamais connu. « Je vais aller lui faire la peau, Hermione ! Je te le promets ! » et il se jeta dans les escaliers.

Hermione, interdite, s'époumona avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue : « Attends-moi, HARRY ! J'arrive, ne fais rien de fou ! On a besoin de toi ! »

« Pourquoi ne le rejoins-tu pas ? » souffla une voix morne. Malfoy s'était redressé, se tenant les côtes, une estafilade sanglante au dessus de l'œil droit.

« Je voulais savoir. Savoir avant que l'un de nous ne meure. Savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure. Et savoir comment il est possible que je t'aie pu entrer dans la Salle sur Demande alors que tu t'y trouvais déjà ». Elle laissa échapper un rire étrange, entre nervosité et sarcasme. «Je déteste ne pas savoir ».

Le blond lança un coup d'œil vers elle, cherchant son regard noisette. Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis détourna le regard.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. »

Elle cru avoir mal entendu. « Pardon ?! »

Il haussa la voix : « Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Ni toi, ni Katie Bell, ni même le sale roux. » D'une voix plus basse, il ajouta même : « Ni le vieux fou. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. De toute façon, et il se fit plus amer, j'ai échoué ma mission alors je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.»

Hermione le fixait, interdite. La haine et la compassion se disputaient dans sa tête. Elle avait toujours détesté Malfoy pour son arrogance et sa cruauté, sa mesquinerie et sa lâcheté. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que de le voir comme elle l'avait vu ces dernières semaines, si tourmenté, malheureux et pitoyable avait amoindrit le ressentiment qu'elle possédait à son égard. Elle était désormais convaincue qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de tuer Dumbledore, ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas choisi son camp. Peut-être... Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il raison ? Et s'il n'y avait pas que de la méchanceté en lui ? Et s'il y avait, quelque part entre la Marque des Ténèbres et la colère qui habitait ses yeux gris, un fond de bonté et de gentillesse ?

« Je veux savoir comment tu as pu me rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande » souffla-t-il encore.

« La deuxième fois, j'étais sous l'emprise d'une potion qui... Donne beaucoup de chance. »

« Le Felix Felicis que Potter a gagné chez Slughorn ! »

« Oui. Elle esquissa un léger – très léger sourire. La première fois... Je t'ai suivi puis, lorsque tu es entré, j'ai pensé très fort que je voulais... _Être avec toi_. » Elle réalisa en prononçant ses mots le double-sens qu'ils auraient pu contenir. « et nous savons tous les deux qu'il est impossible d'entrer dans cette salle si l'on ne sait pas ce à quoi elle est destinée... »

Malfoy fixait le sol. Il marmonna que c'était incompréhensible. Et qu'il n'y avait aucune explication. Il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, confié à Granger qu'au moment où elle était entrée dans la pièce, il était effondré sur le sol, et qu'il aurait tout donné pour que quelqu'un le rejoigne et le prenne dans ses bras. Il n'allait sans doute pas avouer à la Gryffondor qu'à ce moment exact, il voulait plus que tout _avoir un ami_... Et que c'était probablement pour ça que la Salle à la Demande l'avait laissée entrer.

« On ne saura jamais, laisse tomber tes recherches Granger. Ou continue à t'enlaidir en passant ta vie dans des bibliothèques poussiéreuses et sombres. Pour ce que j'en sais, ta misérable existence ne me regarde absolument pas ».

Hermione ignora la phrase délibérément blessante que Malfoy venait de lui lancer. Sa gentillesse naturelle prenait le dessus, elle ne pouvait rester de marbre face à la détresse que le Serpentard se donnait tant de mal à cacher.

« Écoute. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop de morts. Et il y en aura encore beaucoup plus. Rejoins l'Ordre. On te protégera. Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre les traces de ton père... Tu vaux mieux que ça. J'en suis persuadée ! »

Malfoy renifla avec mépris. « M'accoquiner avec des traîtres à leur sang, des roux, des loups-garous et des sang de bourbe ? Même si je le voulais – ce que, Granger, je ne veux absolument pas – mon sort est déjà scellé. Alors va rejoindre tes petits amis et tentez encore de faire les héros. Moi je vais affronter mon destin.»

La brunette le regarda avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux. C'était du gâchis. Un incroyable gâchis. Il n'avait rien d'un Mangemort, elle en était sûre. Il était lâche et odieux, oui, mais il n'était pas foncièrement _méchant_.

« Comme tu veux... Mais si tu changes d'avis... Viens me trouver. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers à la poursuite d'Harry.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Draco sentit les tremblements l'envahir. Il ne devait, il ne pouvait plus craquer. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore le choix. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien la baguette de Dumbledore puis, comme les barrières anti-transplanage semblaient avoir été levées, il transplana au Manoir Malfoy.

Un silence de mort l'accueillit lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le seuil de sa demeure. Tout autour de lui, le jardin auparavant grandiose était désormais à l'état de ruine. Les parterres de roses et d'iris si chers au cœur de sa mère étaient ravagés. Des traces noires maculaient les allées et une odeur lourde pesait dans l'air. Draco fut stupéfait de trouver la porte d'entrée verrouillée. Il leva la main et se prépara à frapper lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, lui laissant le loisir d'observer le visage sournois de Queudver. Il grimaça. Si le Manoir n'avait jamais été très joyeux, il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'y voir des cadavres et des rats.

« Oh le jeune Malfoy est revenu ! » susurra-t-il en postillonnant. Draco entra tout en prenant garde d'éviter de toucher l'homme qui le répugnait. « Le maître t'attend et il n'est pas content », ajouta Queudver.

L'ignorant royalement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Arrivé devant l'imposante porte en bois sombre, il saisit la baguette de l'homme qu'il avait failli tuer et s'apprêta à entrer. Avant même que sa main ne se pose sur la poignée, une voix qui le terrifiait s'éleva.

« Mais voici le fils prodige qui rentre à la maison ! »

Une salve de rires méprisant suivirent l'exclamation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. La menace et la haine qui transparaissait dans la voix de Voldemort lui donnaient envie de fuir très loin. La chair de poule couvrir ses membres alors qu'une petite voix dans le fond de sa tête lui murmura qu'il aurait dû suivre Granger.

Mais il était trop tard.

Il devait entrer.

Et affronter son destin.

* * *

 **Alors à votre avis, à quoi se prépare Draco? Mmmmh ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de poster une petite review, c'est toujours grandement apprécié :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pour rédiger ce chapitre, j'ai écouté oOoOO – Mouchette. Sombre et déprimant. Parfait. ET j'avais une gueule de bois carabinée donc ne vous attendez pas à des petites fleurs et des petits cœurs partout. Sinon, bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs!**

 **RAR**

 **Maxine348** 2 : ah non n'exagérons pas, j'ai dis que mon Draco n'est pas un méchant mais il n'en est quand même pas un Gryffondor (qui sont... parfois un peu beaucoup cons – Ravenclaw rules o/ - ) et puis même s'il est mort de peur, il est justement beaucoup trop lâche pour tout plaquer... enfin je n'en dis pas plus, le chapitre est là pour ça !

 **Luz** : En Hippogriffe? tu oublies qu'Hermione n'aime PAS DU TOUT voler ? Oh la vilaine fangirl :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Draco avait pris place au centre de la pièce, la tête baissée. Voldemort l'avait regardé s'avancer vers lui, sans rien dire, arborant un sourire mauvais sur ce qui lui faisait office de visage. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts l'entouraient, dont Lucius Malfoy. Son petit séjour à Azkaban ne lui avait, visiblement, pas fait de bien. Il avait perdu tout signe de grandeur et d'arrogance et se tenait d'ailleurs en retrait, évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur son fils.

«Maître ?, tenta Draco d'une voix tremblante. J'ai ... J'ai la baguette de Dumbledore ».

D'un geste de la main, le Mage Noir s'en empara. Son sourire s'agrandit, et, dardant son regard sur le jeune sorcier, il siffla d'une voix méprisante.

« C'est tout ce que tu as su faire en deux mois ? Me ramener une baguette ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu me déplacer jusqu'Ollivander, j'aurais bien moins attendu ! »

Une salve de rires silencieux parcouru l'assemblée des Mangemorts. Voldemort fit un geste/ de la main, intimant ses disciples au silence.

« Enfin, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre de mieux, venant d'un Malfoy... »

Dans le fond de la pièce, Lucius semblait vouloir rentrer dans le mur et se cacher dans la tapisserie.

« Je suis désolé, Maître, je ne vous décevrais plus », tenta Draco.

« Oui, oui, c'est cela. Je n'ai pas besoin d'incapables autour de moi, et encore moins de petits morveux. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sa baguette en silence.

Pétrifié, fixant le tapis, Draco sentait ses dents s'entrechoquer dans sa bouche. Il se doutait que Voldemort ne l'aurait pas accueilli avec les honneurs, et il savait aussi que la mission qui lui avait été dévolue était un moyen de punir sa famille, mais il avait espéré pouvoir satisfaire son maître, et redorer un peu le blason des Malfoy.

« Endoloris ! » lâcha nonchalamment Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier sentit alors des milliers d'épingles brûlantes pénétrer son corps. Il avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion traversait sa peau, faisant fondre ses organes. Un cri horrible monta dans la pièce, si fort qu'il pensa que ses tympans allaient d'exploser. C'était lui qui hurlait, tellement la douleur était forte, irradiant chaque cellule de son corps. Draco crut un instant que son crâne était en train de se fendre, mais avant de perdre connaissance, il eut l'idée stupide que si c'était le cas, il serait déjà mort.

Voldemort observait le garçon était recroquevillé sur le sol, du sang coulant de son nez. Il criait si fort qu'il finit par se lasser. « Tu as vu, Lucius, la chair de ta chair et le sang de ton sang est tout aussi couard que toi ! Quelle tristesse, une si grande famille réduite à la dégénérescence... »

Il fit ensuite un signe de tête à Queudver. « Jette moi cet incapable hors de ma vue. Et tout de suite. Nous avons des choses sérieuses à préparer. »

Draco reprit connaissance dans une pièce sombre et poisseuse. L'odeur lourde du sang et des déjections humaines flottait dans l'air. Il faisait froid et humide, mais il avait encore trop mal pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la souffrance. Il avait été jeté dans les cachots. Ses propres cachots, pensa-t-il avec colère. Il se plia brusquement en deux, hoquetant avec difficulté. Puis, il vomit sur le sol un mélange de bile et de sang. Levant la main sur son visage, il réalisa qu'il saignait du nez. Il avait la nausée.

« J'aurais dû écouter Granger. Me planquer derrière les professeurs et me tenir à carreau jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Comment ai-je pu ne fut-ce qu'un instant espérer pouvoir m'en sortir ? » se demanda-t-il, amer. Lorsqu'il toussa encore, une nouvelle giclée de sang jaillit de sa bouche. « Par Salazar, je dois avoir une côte cassée. Je vais crever ici, comme un sale rat. Comme un moins que rien. »

Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il heurta le sol et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Contre sa joue, la froideur de la pierre lui fut d'un bref réconfort. Puis tout devint noir à nouveau et il s'évanouit.

Dumbledore était mort. Les Mangemorts étaient entrés à Poudlard. Snape avait trahit l'Ordre du Phoénix. En une journée, tout avait basculé.

Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Et pourtant... Tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas quittés l'école étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle, devant la dépouille de leur Directeur. Harry avait les yeux secs. Autour de lui, Ron et Hermione le serraient dans leurs bras. Ils avaient peur de ce qui allait suivre, mais Harry semblait étonnamment très déterminé. « Il est hors de question que je reste ici alors que Snape va parader dans le bureau de Dumbledore, murmura-t-il rageusement. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'attention d'attendre sagement que Voldemort vienne me tuer, comme un agneau qu'on mène à l'abattoir. »

« Tu veux dire que tu vas aller chercher les Horcruxes ? » chuchota Hermione.

« J'en ai bien l'intention, oui. »

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller seul, j'espère ? » s'indigna Ron.

Harry sourit. « Je n'irais nul part sans mon meilleur ami. Par contre, Hermione... »

La brune le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. « Oui ? »

« Toi tu restes ici, souffla-t-il. On a besoin de quelqu'un avec un cerveau capable de faire des recherches ET de surveiller ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Je sais que tu es moins impulsive que Ron et que tu n'iras pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

« Du Mangemort, tu veux dire ? » Elle ébaucha un sourire, tentant de cacher sa déception. Elle savait pourtant qu'Harry avait raison. Elle serait beaucoup plus utile derrière des grimoires qu'en expédition dans toute l'Angleterre.

Hermione étreignit ses amis. « J'ai peur... »

« On a tous peur. Regarde autour de toi. »

Elle parcouru des yeux l'assemblée. Tous les élèves (enfin, _presque_ tous) semblaient effrayés. Même une grande partie des Serpentards arboraient une mine sombre. La sorcière nota mentalement que Malfoy n'était pas présent.

« Mais si tu observes mieux, Hermione... Tu verras qu'il y a autre chose dans leur regard. La détermination et le courage. Poudlard ne se rendra pas à l'ennemi, tu peux en être sûre. »

Draco sentait peu à peu la force revenir en lui. Il avait dormi plusieurs heures et la douleur se faisait plus supportable ; mais lorsqu'il se leva il du se retenir de crier. Une fois debout, il vacilla pendant un moment avant de se sentir plus stable sur ses jambes. La cellule crasseuse dans laquelle il avait été jeté comme un vulgaire déchet n'était même pas fermée. Négligence de Queudver ou était-il si insignifiant aux yeux de Voldemort pour qu'il soit abandonné ainsi à son sort ?

Il allait retourner à Poudlard. Demander l'aide de Granger et de ses petits amis. Et pouvoir ainsi être planqué jusqu'à la fin de la guerre – car le meurtre de Dumbledore n'était qu'une étape, il le savait – s'il se débrouillait assez pour se faire oublier de Voldemort et qu'il ne se faisait pas trop remarquer par tous les fers à bras de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait cru pouvoir faire preuve de courage en acceptant, seul, la mission que lui avait donnée le Mage Noir, mais il était clair aujourd'hui qu'il n'était clairement pas de taille à lutter avec – ou contre – lui. Il raconterait quelques bobards bien sentis à la sorcière de Gryffondor pour expliquer son revirement de situation, il s'en ferait une _amie_ qui, si les choses tournaient mal pour lui, pourrait étendre la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix jusqu'à lui. « Je vais parler à Snape, se dit-il, et tant pis pour ma fierté mal placée. J'ai été torturé sur le sol de ma salle à manger jusqu'à en saigner devant des Mangemorts qui me méprisent, moi et ma famille. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est sauver mes fesses. »

Alors qu'il ruminait ces pensées peu réjouissantes, il arriva en haut des marches des donjons. S'appuyant sur le mur, il les gravit avec difficulté, tendant l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait personne. « Ils doivent tous être en train de célébrer leur petite victoire sur Dumbledore », pensa-t-il amèrement. « Mais par la putain de Salazar, qu'est ce qui a pu un jour convaincre mes parents de frayer avec Voldemort ? Il n'a même pas le sang pur et c'est un vrai taré ». Draco sentait la rancœur monter en lui. Il se surprit même à espérer, un bref instant, que Potter réussisse à lui faire son compte. Un bref, très bref instant, avant que la haine qu'il ressentait pour le Balafré lui rappelle qu'il ne le pleurerait probablement pas non plus.

Il quitta discrètement le Manoir qu'il avait tant aimé. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un voleur alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, longeant les murs. Arrivé à la lisière du bois qui jouxtait le parc, il réalisa qu'il était trop faible pour transplaner. Il saisit alors une branche de bois et la transforma en Portoloin. Il l'effleura ensuite et eut la sensation familière qu'on l'attrapait par le nombril.

Lorsqu'il atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard, Draco sentit la nausée reprendre possession de son corps. Se contrôlant pour ne pas vomir, il se jeta brutalement derrière un buisson lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'approcher. Il retint avec difficulté un gémissement de douleur.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? » chuchota Hermione d'un air inquiet.

Les trois amis se figèrent quelques minutes. « Non, il n'y a rien, Hermione. De toute façon on va y aller, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes sur Rusard ou Snape en rentrant dans le château » lui répondit Harry.

« Venez ici, les garçons. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra... » Elle les serra dans ses bras, puis leur donna à chacun une petite pièce en argent. « C'est une mornille enchantée. J'ai trouvé un sortilège ce matin... Elle nous permettra de communiquer. Il suffit de souffler dessus. C'est un peu comme un talkie-walkie. »

« Un quoi ? » murmura Ron.

« Je t'expliquerais ». répondit Harry. Il répondit à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie. « Fais bien attention à toi aussi, Hermione. Pas d'actes de bravoure inconsidéré. On a besoin de toi. »

La sorcière regarda ses amis enjamber leurs balais. Ils lui firent un petit signe de la main puis décollèrent sous la lune blafarde. Hermione frissonna, puis, entendant une branche craquer, se retourna vivement, sa baguette à la main.

Elle crut qu'elle rêvait lorsqu'une voix familière souffla son nom.

Malfoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Weasley et Potter quittaient le navire, laissant le Castor seul à Poudlard. Encore probablement pour jouer les héros, songea-t-il avec dédain. N'empêche que ça allait lui faciliter la tâche.

Il soupçonnait Hermione Granger d'avoir un petit quelque chose avec les causes perdues, il suffisait de voir sa stupide société de libération des elfes. En plus, constata-t-il en sentant ses côtes cassées, il n'allait même pas avoir besoin de mentir, il était déjà assez mal en point. Elle allait le croire sans encombres lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il avait été torturé et qu'il était en danger de mort. Et sans ses amis dans les pattes, il était persuadé qu'elle serait plus... _ouverte_ à reconsidérer leur haine mutuelle.

Il attendit patiemment que les deux sorciers décollent, tentant de ne pas penser aux élancements qui continuaient à parcourir son corps. Il observait Granger. Curieusement, elle l'intriguait. Par deux fois, cette fille qu'il avait toujours détestée était devenue étrangement proche. Le seul contact humain qu'il ait eu depuis des semaines, en fait. Il avait toujours détesté la sorcière brune ; parce qu'elle était amie avec Potter, d'abord, puis parce qu'elle était douée malgré son statut de sang de bourbe ensuite ; et puis, elle avait toujours été si horripilante. Et voilà que cette fille lui avait ouvert les bras, lui avait parlé avec gentillesse et compréhension, alors qu'il avait toujours été odieux avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas.

Lorsque Granger se retrouva seule, regardant vers le ciel avec un air de profonde tristesse, il se releva doucement. Son pied écrasa une brindille et la sorcière se retourna, baguette en main et l'air alarmé. N'ayant pas très envie d'être défiguré si elle lançait un sort à l'aveugle – et puis absolument pas en état de se défendre, d'ailleurs, il l'appela doucement.

En quelques instants elle fut sur lui. « Malfoy, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » chuchota-t-elle. Le sorcier lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et garda le silence. Il voulait qu'elle remarque à quel point il était amoché, et le silence donnait plus de résonance dramatique à son allure.

« Hé bien, finit-il par répondre, je sauve ma peau ». Il sortit complètement des fourrés, et Hermione, voyant le sang qui maculait sa chemise, ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, par tous les dieux ?! » souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me donne des ordres... ». Il remarqua, satisfait, l'air inquiet qu'elle affichait tout en le dévisageant. « ... Et Voldemort n'est pas homme à apprécier qu'on lui désobéisse. Il m'a... Puni ». Il savoura le mutisme de la sorcière. Pour une fois, quelqu'un avait faire taire Hermione Granger, et c'était lui.

Il ajouta enfin d'un air faussement détaché : « Avec quelques Doloris. Je pense que j'ai une côte cassée. »

Hermione remonta ses manches et lança d'un air décidé : « Enlève ta chemise ».

Draco s'étrangla à moitié : « Q-quoi ? »

« Écoute, il est minuit, tu ne vas pas dormir comme ça ni aller à l'Infirmerie, je présume. Je ne vais pas te suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs Serpentards et depuis que Snape est directeur et que des Mangemorts se chargent de la discipline... C'est encore plus compliqué de se faufiler en douce la nuit à Poudlard qu'avant. Donc, tu vas enlever ta chemise maintenant, et je vais te soigner. Compris ? »

Draco aurait pu aller voir Snape qui l'aurait soigné sans problème. Mais il comprit que si la sorcière s'occupait de lui, il se rapprocherait d'elle et il pourrait commencer à créer une ... sorte de... _relation de confiance_ qui lui serait sans doute bien utile.

« Okay, okay Granger. Mais je t'interdis de me mater. »

Elle lui lança un regard scandalisé. Il réprima l'envie qu'il avait de rire et toussa un peu, colorant ses lèvres d'une mousse rougeâtre. En effet, il était _vraiment_ dans un sale état. Il enleva sa chemise en grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

Hermione prit bien soin de ne pas regarder le torse du jeune sorcier et lui lança quelques sorts de soins, frôlant sa peau blanche de sa baguette. Quand ce fut fini, elle tendit la chemise blanche à Malfoy qui la saisit en hochant de la tête d'un air reconnaissant.

« Merci, Granger. Je ne l'oublierais pas... »

« Considère que nous sommes quitte. » Il acquiesça. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir et dormir ».

Elle le regarda enfiler son pull et ouvrir la grille. « Hé, Malfoy ! » Il se retourna vers elle. « Ce que je t'ai dit... Avec l'Ordre. C'est toujours d'actualité. Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié, Granger, répondit-il, dardant ses yeux gris dans le regard noisette d'Hermione. Bonne nuit ». Et il disparut dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Sinon, une review = la possibilité de lancer un Episkey à un Draco Malfoy torse nu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pour rédiger ce chapitre, j'ai écouté la merveilleuse bande originale des deux derniers films HP par Alexandre Desplat, et Vladimir Platine - The Climb, un chouette dj electro belge. Il n'a pas été facile à rédiger, donc j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se retournait dans tous les sens, les draps s'emmêlant autour de ses jambes. Le départ de Ron et Harry l'avait affectée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître : sans ses meilleurs amis, elle se sentait seule. Certes, elle n'était plus la petite fille rejetée aux dents proéminentes qu'elle avait été ; la guerre et son statut d'héroïne de la résistance anti-Voldemort aux côtés d'Harry et Ron lui avait conféré une forme de respect venant de ses camarades. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de qui que ce soit d'autre. Longtemps, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle n'avait besoin que de ses livres et de son chat. Elle constatait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas le cas.

La lassitude la gagnait. Un manque étrange commençait à s'étendre au creux de sa poitrine, un besoin de chaleur que Patenrond, malgré sa fourrure douce et ses ronronnements, ne pouvait combler. Un souvenir lui revint lentement à l'esprit. Deux yeux gris qui la fixaient d'un air pénétrant. Des lèvres tordues en un rictus méprisant. Un grand corps à la peau blanche, tout vêtu de noir. Des cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blanc.

Elle se rappela l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande, le lien qui les avait rassemblés pendant quelques instants. Elle s'était sentie attirée par lui, inéluctablement. Très vite, l'enchantement avait disparu et la sorcière s'était rappelée sa mission, mais aussi qui était le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et la colère avait vrillé son ventre. Mais... Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, ce n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle... s'était _inquiétée_ pour lui. Elle avait ressenti de l'inquiétude pour Malfoy, bon sang ! A partir de quel moment exactement avait-il commencé à l'intriguer ? À susciter son intérêt ? Quand s'était-elle dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière son regard arrogant, dans l'éclat de ses prunelles d'acier ?

Quand le petit morveux blond, odieux et méprisant, était-il devenu un jeune homme torturé dont le sort l'émouvait presque? C'était incompréhensible. « Je deviens folle, pensa Hermione. Ce type m'a toujours insultée, il est immonde, sans cœur, lâche et cruel. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'intéresse ? Pourquoi l'ai-je soigné, tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi me sens-je en colère quand je pense qu'il a été torturé ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione Granger ne supportait pas, c'était lorsque son brillant esprit se heurtait à l'incompréhension.

ooo

Assis devant le bureau en noyer constellé de spirales de bois plus foncé, Severus Snape observait le bureau qui était désormais le sien. Autour de lui, les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient pour la plupart vide. Dans quelques cadres, cependant, se trouvaient encore leurs occupants ; les uns le fixant d'un air maussade, les autres détournant les yeux. Dans le dernier tableau, tout juste accroché, sommeillait un sorcier à la longue barbe et à la robe de soie violette. Il avait l'air paisible.

Snape soupira en pensant à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, bien sûr, mais cet acte lui avait pesé. Tuer Albus qui était déjà à l'article de la mort, c'était adoucir sa souffrance et s'adjoindre une bonne fois pour toutes la confiance du Mage Noir pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission d'espion de l'Ordre. Mais tuer l'homme qui le connaissait, le seul qui savait qui il était vraiment, l'avait ébranlé. La lassitude le gagnait. Il était depuis longtemps, _si longtemps_ , tellement torturé qu'il en était venu à chérir l'idée de la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, deux promesses l'empêchait de s'ôter la vie, il devait veiller sur deux garçons, deux jeunes sorciers brillants qui s'étaient, à un moment ou un autre, fourrés dans un pétrin sacrément dangereux.

Il veillait sur Harry comme il aurait veillé sur Lily s'il l'avait pu, maintenant qu'elle était morte et qu'un trou béant s'était créé à la place de son coeur: discrètement, sans rien recevoir en retour. Quant à Draco, il l'avait promis à Narcissa, et un sort se chargeait de rendre la promesse inviolable. Snape ne s'inquiétait que très peu pour Potter ; bien que ce soit difficile pour lui de l'admettre, il avait hérité de la débrouillardise et de la chance insolente que feu James Potter possédait. En outre, il était bien entouré, entre les Aurors de l'Ordre et la brillante Hermione Granger. Severus savait qu'il avait quitté Poudlard la veille, mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis à son égard.

Draco, par contre... Il n'avait jamais volé de ses propres ailes et n'avait pas appris à agir et penser seul. Il avait grandi dans un environnement où la pureté du sang et la haine de l'autre étaient indissociables, sous l'ombre d'un Lucius Malfoy obsédé par la grandeur et l'honneur de sa famille. Draco avait dû trouver ses marques et se conformer à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Snape n'était pas étonné, cela dit, qu'il n'ait pu tuer Dumbledore. Le garçon, s'il était certes lâche et tout aussi avide et ambitieux que son père, n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Et maintenant, il était seul. Lucius, fraîchement sorti d'Azkaban et portant encore la trace du déshonneur, n'oserait jamais défendre son fils de quelque façon que ce soit devant son maître, tandis que Narcissa n'en avait ni la force, ni la possibilité.

C'était à lui de veiller sur Draco. Personne d'autre ne le ferait. Il était tenté de l'envoyer au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais deux obstacles de taille se dressaient devant lui, le premier et le plus évident étant que l'entièreté de l'ordre était convaincu de sa traîtrise. Le deuxième, et non des moindres, résidait en la personnalité de Draco. Snape le voyait mal crapahuter avec les Weasley et s'afficher clairement dans la Résistance contre Voldemort, il était bien trop froussard pour ça. Et même s'il passait outre ses préjugés sur les Traîtres à leur sang et les Sang de Bourbe, il n'était pas dit qu'il pourrait se cacher au sein du Square Grimmaud ou du Terrier sans que cela vienne aux oreilles du Mage Noir.

Connaissant son filleul, il se doutait bien qu'il allait tenter de se faire discret. Il savait qu'après la séance de torture au Manoir, il était rentré en pleine nuit à Poudlard et avait réussi, Merlin sait comment, à se faufiler dans le château. La nouvelle de sa défection avait fait le tour de l'école, et si les liens qui l'unissaient aux Serpentards s'étaient déjà distendus ces derniers mois, sans nul doute que Draco allait se retrouver encore plus isolé.

Snape laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il était beaucoup trop soucieux. Et la guerre qui allait arriver n'allait, loin de là, pas arranger ses affaires. Mais une fois Voldemort anéanti, sa mission prendrait fin. Et il serait enfin libre...

L'entrée impromptue d'Alecto Carrow dans la pièce le tira de ses pensées.

« Severus. Le fils Malfoy attend devant votre bureau. Il m'a assuré que vous l'attendiez. » La Mangemort renifla, circonspecte.

« C'est exact, Alecto. Laissez-le entrer. »

Elle observa encore Snape quelques instants, un air suspicieux sur le visage, puis quitta le bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco s'installait devant lui. Il avait maigri, son visage était émacié, et avait visiblement l'air épuisé. Snape le regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'il s'explique de lui-même.

« Severus. Je suis venu parce que... Parce que vous m'avez dit que vous aviez fait le Serment de me protéger ». Draco se retenait de se tortiller sur sa chaise, il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise de venir quémander ainsi des conseils.

« Oui, Draco. Je l'ai promis à ta mère. Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites. »

« Vous êtes au courant pour... Ce qui s'est passé au Manoir ? » souffla Draco avec animosité.

« Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne n'en parle vraiment. Quelques moqueries sur l'incompétence de la famille Malfoy, tout au plus. En ce qui concerne Voldemort... Je crois qu'il se moque complètement de ta personne. Si tu sais rester discret, il t'oubliera probablement. Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que c'est ce que tu as en tête, Draco ? »

« Vous ne vous trompez pas, non. Il est hors de question que je remette un pied au Manoir. »

« C'est compréhensible. Par contre, je me dois de te prévenir... Poudlard, comme tu t'en doutes, ne restera pas sûr pendant très longtemps. Mon poste de Directeur et l'arrivée de Mangemorts au sein de l'école ne sont qu'un prélude. Quand Voldemort sera prêt, et que Potter sera localisé, il attaquera l'école. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Draco savait ce qui se passerait. La guerre, le chaos, le massacre. Ensuite, soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincrait Potter, amenant d'autres massacres et l'arrivée d'une ère sans nul doute très sombre, soit Potter tuerait Voldemort, signifiant le retour à la normale – et, sûrement, bon nombre de procès pour les disciples du Mage Noir. A cette pensée, la Marque sur son bras le démangea. Son sort, dans les deux cas, restait très incertain.

« Je pense me rapprocher de l'autre camp. »

Snape leva un sourcil, surpris. « L'autre camp ? »

« Oui. Hermione Granger m'a déjà proposé son aide, elle aussi. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne ressens pas une once de respect pour tous ces traîtres et sorciers crasseux. Mais si... Ça tourne au vinaigre pour Voldemort, je serais sûr de ne pas être envoyé à Azkaban », répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Je vais rester à Poudlard tant que c'est tenable, gagner la confiance de Granger pendant que ses petits copains sont partis. Si Voldemort attaque l'école, je me cacherais pendant la bataille. Suivant l'issue du combat, je... Déciderais ce que je vais faire. J'ai déjà décidé, en fait, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance. S'il semblerait que la victoire lui échappe, je préfère encore passer pour un traître à mon sang que de finir par moisir à Azkaban. Je me battrais avec l'Ordre, par conséquent. Par contre, si la victoire semble se profiler pour lui, je lui apporterais Granger. Je laverais le nom Malfoy du déshonneur et je pourrais reprendre une vie normale. »

Snape observa son neveu puis se massa les tempes. Veiller sur Draco n'allait pas être une mince affaire...

ooo

Hermione Granger rangea la mornille enchantée dans sa poche, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle était rassurée d'avoir eu des nouvelles de Ron et Harry. A Poudlard, l'ambiance était devenue intenable, presque pire que lors de la présence d'Ombrage. Les Carrow s'adonnaient à la torture, les classes étaient presque vides, et les rares élèves qui n'avaient pas quitté l'école affichaient des mines sombres. Les Serpentards semblaient particulièrement heureux de la situation. Enfin, la plupart. Elle pensa à Malfoy. Il semblait isolé. Ses anciens amis ne lui parlaient plus, et elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs : Voldemort l'avait torturé puis jeté comme un malpropre dans les donjons de son propre Manoir, et sa famille était définitivement tombée en disgrâce.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à naître dans cette famille... Et il avait été incapable de tuer Dumbledore, il n'avait donc pas un mauvais fond, elle en était certaine. La jeune sorcière soupira. Elle avait envie de l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait le forcer à accepter son aide s'il ne la désirait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle avait quitté le dortoir.

Draco se sentait seul. Personne n'osait lui dire en face quoi que ce soit, bien sûr, mais il n'était ni aveugle, ni sourd et avait remarqué que bien des conversations s'arrêtaient à sa vue ou que des murmures s'élevaient sur son passage. Même Blaise et Pansy semblaient l'éviter soigneusement. Du roi des Serpent, il en était devenu une sorte de paria. Pas que la compagnie de ses anciens amis lui manque forcément ; mais il ne pouvait supporter le rappel constant de l'humiliation (et la douleur!) qu'il avait subies à cause de Voldemort. Cependant... Il n'avait jamais été aussi abandonné et isolé de sa vie. Et c'était de plus en plus difficile à supporter, sans mentionner l'incertitude qui flottait autour de son sort.

Il se surprit à traîner près de la bibliothèque et de l'étage des Gryffondors. Rester dans la salle commune des Serpentards lui était devenu insupportable, alors il avait pris l'habitude de se promener dans le château et le parc. Sans se l'avouer, il cherchait celle qui était devenue une constante dans sa vie ces dernières semaines ; il continuait à se retourner brutalement, espérant la prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage, comme elle le faisait alors qu'il travaillait sur l'Armoire à Disparaître. Mais Hermione Granger semblait avoir décidé de le laisser tranquille. Draco soupira. De toute façon, s'il voulait se mettre à l'abri, il devait la revoir et gagner sa confiance. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une touffe de cheveux bruns entra dans son champ de vision. Granger marchait, un livre en main, et visiblement absorbée par sa lecture.

C'était le moment d'accélérer un peu les choses. Draco s'avança nonchalamment vers elle, et se plaçant dans sa trajectoire, attendit qu'elle le percute, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Hermione, surprise par la collusion, poussa un petit cri.

« Décidément, Granger, tu t'arranges toujours pour me tomber dans les pattes. Je vais finir par croire que tu as succombé à mon charme. » Lâcha-t-il d'un air sarcastique, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je... Je..., commença-t-elle à balbutier, avant de se reprendre et de répliquer avec plus d'assurance. Vois-tu Malfoy, c'est plutôt les livres qui me font succomber, et pas les petites fouines blondes. Cela dit tu pointes un élément intéressant. On te ne voit plus traîner avec tes petits copains. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé, ils en ont enfin eu marre de ton caractère de merde ? »

Voyant le visage de Draco se renfrogner, elle se mordit la lèvre. « Merlin, pensa-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer sur ce sujet... »

« Et toi, le Castor, je ne vois plus le Balafré ni Weasmoche à tes basques, ils ont enfin compris que tu étais inintéressante ? » Siffla-t-il avec haine. S'il désirait gagner sa confiance, il n'accepterait sûrement pas d'être humilié une seconde fois. Il fit un pas en arrière, sentant la colère bouillonner en lui.

« Malfoy... Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » La jeune sorcière se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise. Devant elle, Draco serrait les dents et hésitait entre lui administrer une claque ou partir à grands pas. Son regard était glacé.

Hermione sentait la culpabilité monter dans son cou. Elle l'avait attaqué, sans réfléchir, sur ce qui devait être le plus difficile à supporter pour un Malfoy : sa fierté, et surtout lui rappeler que la plupart des Serpentards lui avaient tourné le dos après qu'il aie été torturé. Elle avait été mesquine et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis, Granger. Aucune. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Rien de ma vie. » gronda-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, puis leva la main vers son visage. Tourmenté entre la colère et la stupéfaction, Draco resta interdit. Il sentit les doigts fins effleurer sa peau, et leur chaleur réveilla en lui des souvenirs oubliés. Il attrapa soudainement le poignet gracile de la sorcière et le tira à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chipotes, Granger ? » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le souffle chaud de Draco lui hérissa la peau.

« Je crois que j'en ai eu envie, histoire de m'assurer que tu avais le sang chaud et que tu n'étais pas un reptile... » tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

Draco raffermit sa prise, et de l'autre main, captura l'autre poignet d'Hermione. Elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Et ton verdict ? Penses-tu que le sang qui coule dans mes veines est froid... Ou chaud ? » Il susurra ces derniers mots, ses lèvres presque collées contre le cou d'Hermione. Il était si proche qu'il sentit le frisson qui parcouru le corps de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione se rapprocha à son tour du visage de Draco. Elle fixa ses yeux couleur acier puis répondit lentement, ses lèvres proches, si proches des siennes.

« Je crois qu'il y a plus de _chaleur_ en toi que tu ne le penses, Malfoy ».

La tension qui montait entre eux devenait insoutenable.

« Et qu'en sais-tu exactement, petite sorcière ? » murmura le jeune homme blond contre son cou.

Il pouvait presque goûter la peau nacrée qui frissonnait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, et sentait le parfum frais d'Hermione lui monter au nez. Ambre, néroli et un je ne sais quoi qui lui faisait penser aux parchemins de la bibliothèque.

« Je suis ... Observatrice, Petit serpent. »

Il la tenait toujours par les poignets et elle était maintenant collée contre son torse. Il sentait sa jeune poitrine lui communiquer sa chaleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Il observa les yeux noisettes et eut l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dedans. Il était attiré par cette fille, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il l'embrasse. C'était un besoin physique, irrépressible. Et puis, son monde était déjà chamboulé pour qu'il se retienne de se faire plaisir avec elle, toute Hermione Granger qu'elle soit. Il ne se posa pas une minute la question de son envie à elle, car depuis le moment étrange qu'ils avaient partagés dans la Salle sur Demande, il était persuadé que quelque part au fond de son subconscient, elle le voulait. Alors il s'empara de la bouche qui était si proche de la sienne.

Le baiser fut violent et passionné. Il suça d'abord les lèvres acidulées puis fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche, allant chercher celle de la jeune femme. Dès le moment où il s'était approchée d'elle, elle avait répondu à l'étreinte et au baiser. Il n'avait pas tort, Hermione Granger le voulait tout autant qu'il avait envie d'elle. Elle soupira de plaisir lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Aspirant chacun une goulée d'air, ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire.

Bon sang, pensa Draco, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Hermione Granger soit aussi... _Passionnée_ par quelque chose qui n'était pas un livre. Il ne se serait jamais attendu non plus à ce que son corps réagisse au contact de celle qu'il avait toujours méprisée. Mais la chaleur qui montait dans son ventre ne mentait pas : elle lui faisait de l'effet, et il la voulait, toute entière. Une étincelle de désir illumina ses yeux et l'objet de celui-ci, s'en rendant compte, le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, Draco Malfoy. _Mais je te veux._ »

Elle l'embrassa brutalement, collant son corps contre le sien, parcourant son torse de ses mains fines.

« Je vais te prendre, tout entier. Tu seras à moi, Draco, à moi. »

Le sorcier allait exploser de désir. Qu'il le veuille ou non, tout son corps était en feu. Se redressant, il repoussa Hermione et murmura d'une voix fiévreuse :

« La Salle sur Demande. »

Elle acquiesça, le regard remplit de sensualité.

* * *

 **Vous l'attendez, le lemon, n'est-ce pas? Encore un peu de patience... Et j'en profite pour vous prévenir, je pars en vacances pendant une semaine donc le prochain chapitre aura un peu de retard. Je sais, vous me détestez.**

 **Une review = pouvoir consoler Snape ou plaquer Draco Malfoy contre un mur.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais que vous me détestez, j'ai beaucoup trop traîné pour ce chapitre :D A ma décharge, j'étais en bouclage de TFE puis vacances bien méritées.**

 **Trêve de blabla: Pensez-vous que je dois changer le rating de ma fic? Répondez-moi après la lecture de ce chap.**

 **Ensuite, concernant les points de vue, vous trouvez ça comment? Vous préféreriez que je privilégie ceux de Draco et/ou d'Hermione? ou que je continue à faire un peu des deux?**

 **J'attends vos réponses en Review :-)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Draco se réveilla, la tête en feu et le bas-ventre douloureux. Désorienté, il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'il ne reconnaisse les draps de soie du dortoir serpentard. « Bon sang, pensa-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? ». Il essuya son front plein de sueur et jeta un regard de dépit vers l'érection qui tendait le drap. « Au moins, je suis encore capable de bander. Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas encore _tout à fait_ mort et enterré ». Un petit sourire ironique éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne se rembrunisse. Il avait rêvé de Granger. Et ils avaient couchés ensemble. Et, s'il en croyait l'état de son anatomie, ça l'avait _vraiment_ excité.

« Merde, pas Granger, putain. C'est pas possible. » Les images de son rêve lui repassaient devant les yeux. La jeune femme qui plaquait son corps contre le sien, lui murmurant des phrases torrides au creux de son cou. Si la réputation de tombeur de Malfoy n'était plus à faire et qu'il s'était _amusé_ avec de nombreuses étudiantes de Poudlard, son charme faisant succomber toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il convoitait, il n'avait jamais pu imaginer Granger comme partenaire potentielle. Il s'était moquée d'elle dès le premier jour où il l'avait croisée dans le Poudlard Express. Ses cheveux touffus, ses dents proéminentes, son air insupportable de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout lui revinrent en mémoire.

Certes, elle n'était plus aussi moche qu'à l'époque. Un sort s'était probablement occupé de sa dentition, elle avait grandi, mais elle affichait toujours cet air agaçant, sa crinière indomptable, et pire encore, elle était devenue une sorte d'héroïne du monde sorcier, proue de la résistance contre Voldemort avec Saint-Potter et Weasmoche, ce qui lui faisait la haïr encore plus.

Il afficha un rictus de dégoût. Il ne coucherait jamais avec Granger. Même s'il était clairement en train de perdre la boule avec la fichue mission et l'ostracisation qu'il subissait en ce moment, il ne pouvait se permettre de même seulement rêver de faire ce genre de chose avec quelque chose d'aussi sale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête, comme pour en évacuer les dernières bribes de ses songes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, parce qu'il était frustré et seul et que la seule personne qui lui avait montré un peu d'intérêt était la sorcière brune, tout simplement. Rasséréné, il s'enroula dans les couvertures et se glissa dans un sommeil cette fois sans rêves.

ooo

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle avait parcouru méthodiquement tous les rayonnages, cherchant d'un œil de lynx tout ouvrage lui permettant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les Horcruxes et ce, sans résultat. A court d'idées, la jeune sorcière s'était même laissée enfermer dans la Réserve pour pouvoir fouiller à sa guise dans les livres de magie noire. Hélas, à part une nuit inconfortable et peuplée de cauchemars, elle n'avait rien trouvé et elle se sentait découragée. Elle était là, coincée à Poudlard, alors qu'Harry et Ron patrouillaient le pays. Seule et inutile, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Observant les tièdes lueurs du soleil qui pointaient entre les nuages, elle frissonna. L'hiver ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Hermione savait que le moment d'accalmie dont ils pouvaient jouir en ce morne mois de janvier – exception faite des Carrow et de leur légère tendance à la torture sur les élèves – était passager et que le vent glacial qui ne cessait de se lever était de mauvais augure.

Soudain, elle se releva, les yeux brillants. Elle avait une idée. « On va voir si ça va marcher, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. _Accio_ livres sur les Horcruxes ! ». La bibliothèque resta silencieuse alors qu'elle tendait les oreilles, le corps tendu par l'anxiété. Un léger sifflement se fit alors entendre.

« Se pourrait-il que ça ait marché ? » pensa-t-elle en trépignant d'excitation. Le bruissement des livres volant dans l'air vers elle peignit un grand sourire sur son visage. Quatre livres aux couvertures sinistres venaient de se poser devant elle. Tendant la main, elle attrapa le premier, intitulé _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal._ Plissant son front, elle prit un air concentré et s'attaqua à sa lecture.

Après quatre heures de lecture intensive, Hermione se sentait nauséeuse et une migraine tenace lui vrillait les tympans. Elle pouvait littéralement sentir la magie noire émanant des livres. Reposant sa plume, elle observa d'un air circonspect la faible liste qu'elle venait de dresser. Ce soir, à l'abri de son dortoir, elle communiquerait ses découvertes à Ron et Harry.

Elle s'étira comme un chat, faisant glisser sa nuque douloureuse à force d'être penchée sur les grimoires, puis étouffa un bâillement profond. « Décidément, ma vieille, tu manques de sommeil. Il est vraiment temps que tu prennes des vacances. » remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

Caché derrière un rayonnage, une paire d'yeux gris la fixait intensément.

ooo

Draco Malfoy s'éveilla lentement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, ébouriffés par sa nuit agitée. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis s'assit sur son lit. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de ses rêves avec Granger lui revinrent en mémoire. Une gêne brûlante s'empara de lui. Il était en colère contre lui même et profondément dégoûté. Pour se changer les idées, il décida – et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de choix – d'aller se promener dans le château. Il ne se sentait pas en état d'aller suivre des cours. Tant pis pour les Carrow.

Il se leva et attrapa un t-shirt qu'il enfila directement sur son torse nu, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du dortoir.

« Entrez », prononça-t-il d'une voix froide dans laquelle perçait une nuance d'étonnement. Qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à lui en ce moment ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il reconnu Blaise Zabini, une lettre à la main. Fuyant son regard, son ancien camarade lui tendit la missive. « Elle est arrivée pour toi ce matin, lâcha-t-il très vite, comme s'il avait peur que Draco lui fasse la conversation. Et, au fait, on a Arithmancie juste maintenant, au cas où tu aurais oublié. Bon, ben, salut ! », ajouta-t-il avant de détaler à toute vitesse hors de la chambre.

Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il semblait toujours être mis au ban de la société des Serpentard, mais il avait cru déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son ancien ami. Cela dit, il était hors de question qu'il aille en cours. S'intéressant enfin à la lettre, il la décacheta avant de s'absorber dans sa lecture.

 _« Mon chéri,_

 _J'espère que tu fais attention à toi et que tu ne fais pas de vagues. Le Maître ne parle plus de toi mais il est extrêmement tendu en ce moment. Ni Lucius ni moi n'osons le contredire de quelque manière que ce soit, et je te conseille vivement de ne pas rappeler ton échec (ou celui de ton père) aux Mangemorts qui l'entourent, qu'ils soient à Poudlard ou ailleurs. Tu sais que la plupart de tes camarades sont des fils et filles de Mangemorts, je te demande donc de tenir ta langue et de ne pas te faire remarquer !_

 _Je t'en prie, Draco, reste à Poudlard, c'est le seul endroit où tu es en sécurité. Ne reviens pas au Manoir et ne prend pas de risques ! Fais-toi oublier, et trouves-toi, je t'en prie, une cachette en prévision de la Bataille Finale qui ne saura tarder. Ici, l'ambiance est exécrable et nous marchons sur des œufs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres supprime quiconque lui résiste ou lui déplaît. Tu comprends donc pourquoi je refuse que tu te retrouves sur son chemin !_

 _Va voir Severus, s'il te plaît, il veillera du mieux qu'il peut sur toi._

 _Tu es mon unique fils et je t'aime._

 _Narcissa Malfoy »_

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Si sa mère se laissait aller à un tel étalage d'affection, c'est qu'elle était _vraiment_ inquiète et que ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Qu'allait-il faire ? Plutôt mourir que d'aller voir encore Severus. Et s'il n'avait pas une once de courage, il ne pensait pas non plus pouvoir se terrer comme un rat jusqu'à ce que la guerre éclate et que le vainqueur soit proclamé. Il pouvait aller voir Granger et réclamer son aide mais... Il avait trop de fierté pour cela ET les images érotiques qui avaient hanté ses rêves lui laissaient un goût amer.

« Putain, Draco, t'es vraiment dans la merde. Tu perds la boule, tu restes sur place, t'as plus d'amis, plus personne à terrifier, t'es devenu personne. Et tu restes là à te morfondre. Bouge-toi, bordel, fais quelque chose ! Sinon tu vas finir par aller te noyer dans le lac et bouffer les algues par la racine» s'admonesta-t-il. Il enfila un pantalon noir par dessus son boxer et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Les reflets verdâtres qui passaient par les fenêtres lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il avait besoin de s'oxygéner le cerveau et de réfléchir à son avenir.

Ses pas le menèrent vers la bibliothèque. « Pourquoi pas, après tout. Si Granger passe sa vie dedans, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un minimum d'intérêt. Elle a beau être une Sang de Bourbe et incroyablement insupportable, elle en reste – et ça me fait mal de l'admettre, une fille intelligente », pensa-t-il.

Si peu d'élèves étaient présents, Draco s'enfonça le plus loin possible dans la grande salle couverte de rayonnages. Il voulait être seul et ne pas entendre les murmures et commérages qui suivaient inlassablement son passage. Il arrivait au fond de la pièce, lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux bruns exubérante attira son regard. La jeune femme à qui elle appartenait était plongée dans la lecture. Concentrée sur un vieux grimoire, elle enroulait distraitement une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Ses yeux noisette étincelaient au fil des lignes qu'elle parcourait, et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, comme si elle prenait note mentalement de ce qu'elle lisait. Soudain, ennuyée par ses cheveux, elle les attacha en un chignon grossier, laissant quelques mèches rebelles tomber dans son cou. Délicatement, elle les fit glisser dans sa nuque pour dégager son visage. Draco observa le poignet gracile et les doigts fins, la nuque soyeuse de la jeune femme et sentit la chaleur monter dans son ventre.

Bon sang, pensa-t-il alors que des images de la nuit précédente se greffaient à ce qu'il voyait, je ne vais jamais pouvoir oublier ce fichu rêve. Il ne sut pas ce qui lui prit, mais il s'installa silencieusement devant elle.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux et étouffa un petit hoquet en le reconnaissant. Il haussa les sourcils devant sa réaction, et souriant intérieurement, il laissa échapper quelques mots d'une voix lente et arrogante.

« Et alors, Granger, on sèche ? Je ne te savais pas si... Rebelle. »

La jeune femme s'empourpra. Elle n'avait pas vu les heures passer, et ce n'était pas dans son habitude de brosser les cours. Cela dit, elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de les suivre, sachant que les ASPICS ne se passeraient probablement pas cette année.

« Je suis pleine de surprise, Malfoy. Vois-tu, je ne pense pas que le cours d'Arithmancie serve à quoi que ce soit pour la guerre à venir. »

« Touché, pensa Draco. Elle a du répondant, la petite Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout », ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, puis se remit à sa lecture sans répondre.

Draco sentit un coup à l'estomac lorsqu'il la vit sourire. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop la Granger dominante et provocante de son rêve. Il se tordit le coup pour voir ce qu'elle lisait. A en croire les illustrations et les runes magiques qui parsemaient les pages, Granger s'intéressait à la magie noire. Intéressant.

« Dis, Granger, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Tu me prêtes un de tes livres ? Je ne sais pas quoi lire. »

Elle le regarda d'un air farouche, serrant contre elle sa pile de livres. « Heu, non, j'en ai besoin et ils sont à moi, de toute façon », répondit-elle sur la défensive. « Par contre... Tu peux lire... Mmmmh... Elle leva les yeux sur les rayonnages qui l'entouraient. Je sais ! Celui-ci ! » Avec un grand sourire, elle fit voleter vers lui un grand livre à la couverture grisâtre.

Draco faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il lut le titre, _Manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes_. La petite garce, pensa-t-il. Elle avait recommencé à lire d'un air innocent. « Ça te fait rire, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il.

Toujours concentrée sur son livre, Hermione répondit d'une voix distraite. « Hé bien, je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile... Sinon, tu peux aussi lire le manuel d'Arithmancie, car si je ne m'abuse, tu es aussi sensé être en cours. »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de Vector et de ses satanés chiffres ? C'est pas comme si on allait passer nos examens cette année. »

« Woh, Malfoy, tu m'impressionnes. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais profité de l'absence d'Harry pour tenter de devenir le meilleur élève de Poudlard. »

« Comment veux-tu que ça arrive, vu que tu es toujours ici ? »

« Un compliment de Draco Malfoy, par Merlin, je vais m'évanouir. »

« Ce n'est pas possible de lutter face à une Sang-de-Bourbe qui passe sa vie à dévorer des livres pour combler le fait qu'elle n'est pas née de sorcier. Ma magie à moi, elle est innée. » répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

« En fait, je me suis trompée. Tu n'en as rien à faire des cours parce que tu es un sale Mangemort et que tu vas te faire plaisir en tuant des Moldus pendant la guerre, c'est ça ? Ha, non, suis-je bête, tu es trop lâche pour ça. Tiens, d'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas été torturé par Voldemort lui-même ? Tu es un échec sur pattes, Draco. » Hermione débita son petit discours d'une voix blanche, contenant sa colère. Le mépris suintait de sa bouche.

Malfoy fut sidéré un instant par la violence de ses mots. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la Sang-de-bourbe oserait lui répondre ainsi. Il se leva violemment, dégainant sa baguette.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ! » souffla-t-il avec fureur.

Hermione le regardait avec un air de défi. « Hé bien, c'est simple, j'ouvre la bouche et je produis des sons, eux-mêmes produisant des syllabes qui produisent des mots... »

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse de le provoquer, et sautant par dessus la table, il l'attrapa par la gorge.

« SALE SANG DE BOURBE. Je vais te faire payer cette humiliation ! »

« Humiliation ? Répondit-elle avec difficulté, ses cordes vocales comprimées par le jeune sorcier. Mais que connais-tu de l'humiliation ? N'est-ce pas toi qui a passé sept années de ta vie à me descendre minutieusement parce que je ne suis pas née, comme toi, d'un couple de sorcier ? Alors que je suis meilleure en tout ! »

Il la regarda sans répondre, puis, se rendant compte qu'il allait l'étouffer et qu'il allait peut être trop loin, desserra légèrement sa prise.

Hermione toussota, alors que l'air circulait mieux dans ses poumons. « C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? Que t'ai-je fait ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix douce et lasse. Lentement, elle posa ses doigts sur la main de Draco, toujours placée sur son cou.

Le contact de ses doigts chauds lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Refusant de laisser paraître le trouble qui l'animait, il reprit une voix qu'il voulait neutre et lui répondit :

« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. En effet, tu es meilleure sorcière que moi, alors que tu n'es même pas une Sang Pur. Et tu es entourée d'amis sincères. Tes inutiles parents moldus doivent t'aimer, aussi. Tu n'as jamais connu la peur ni la violence. Ceux qui sont sensés t'aimer ne t'ont jamais fait de mal, je suppose. Tu ne sais rien du monde des vrais sorciers. Voilà pourquoi je te hais, Granger. Tu ne connais pas les règles et pourtant, tu es là. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais détacha la main de Malfoy de sa gorge. Elle garda les doigts glacés du Serpentard entre ses mains.

« Tu sais, Draco... J'ai de la peine pour toi. Je vois ta colère. Mais tu la diriges vers la mauvaise personne, murmura-t-elle en se levant pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Elle tenait encore sa main dans les siennes. Tu es un sorcier brillant, et tu le sais. Dommage, cela dit, que tu aies un _certain attrait_ pour la magie noire... » L'atmosphère s'allégea légèrement.

« Dit celle qui lit, elle-même, des ouvrages de magie noire », ironisa Draco.

Il sentait les doigts de Granger autour de sa main et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Le parfum de la brunette, comme dans son rêve, exhalait des notes de néroli et d'ambre qu'il inhalait à pleins poumons. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré par elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi, Granger ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, Malfoy. »

« Arrête ton baratin. Je ne suis pas Ron Weaslaid, j'ai un QI supérieur à celui d'un Véracrasse. »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Je te prierais de ne pas insulter mes amis. Ni moi, d'ailleurs. Mais oui, Draco Malfoy, tu m'intéresses. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Jamais elle ne lui avouer que les mots de Dumbledore avait prononcé étaient restés bloqués dans son esprit. Il y avait du bon en Draco, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'il devienne un Jedusor bis.

«Voyez-vous ça. Je t'intéresse. » Draco se rapprocha de la jeune sorcière. « Le grand Draco Malfoy intéresse la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ». Il continuait sa progression, le parfum d'Hermione se faisant plus fort. Il avait l'impression d'être ensorcelé. La sorcière restait immobile, un air indéchiffrable au fond des yeux. Draco caressa les clavicules d'Hermione du bout des doigts, et elle frissonna, sans bouger cependant. « J'intéresse... La mademoiselle-je-sais-tout... » Draco, enivré par son odeur, répétait les mêmes paroles tout en approchant sa bouche de la peau nacrée de son cou. Il se rappelait de la nuit torride qu'il avait vécue, et il savait que s'il ne succombait pas, au moins une fois, il n'arriverait jamais à s'enlever la fichue Sang-de-Bourbe de la tête.

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent la gorge tiède d'Hermione, elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui faillit le rendre fou. Du bout de la langue, il caressa lentement la nuque de la jeune femme, pendant qu'il l'attrapait par les hanches et la plaquait contre lui. Il la sentait réagir à chaque contact et son désir grandissait à chaque minute. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux mains s'immiscer sous son t-shirt et caresser son dos. L'érection qu'il sentait poindre entre ses reins devenait insupportablement douloureuse. Contre lui, Hermione avait commencé à prendre les choses en mains ; elle s'était elle aussi attaquée à son cou, l'embrassant avec une lenteur exquise, se gorgeant de l'odeur de menthe et de musc du jeune sorcier. Elle le mordillait puis le léchait, et Draco ne pouvait plus résister à l'alternance de la douleur et du plaisir. Elle l'excitait autant que dans son rêve et il voulait absolument la posséder, la pénétrer, la faire sienne.

Hermione le plaqua contre la table et colla son bas-ventre contre son pantalon durci, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Le désir brillait dans son regard alors qu'elle collait ses seins contre le torse de Draco. Elle voulait goûter sa bouche, elle voulait sentir sa langue contre la sienne. Elle repoussa Draco dont le regard se durcit instantanément. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle fondit sur ses lèvres qu'elle caressa sensuellement de sa langue rose. Elle sentit le mouvement de surprise de Malfoy, et rigola mentalement en réalisant qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Le moment de surprise passé, Draco rendit avec ferveur le baiser qu'Hermione lui prodiguait. Il enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne, dans un ballet si érotique qu'il crut ne pas pouvoir se retenir et venir sur le moment, comme un puceau. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé ainsi par une fille, jamais. La passion avec laquelle la Lionne s'occupait de lui était telle qu'il pensait se consumer sur place. « Je te veux, par Salazar, je te veux ! » laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle.

Hermione se recula et lui murmura, la voix assourdie par la passion : « Attends deux minutes. Je prends ma baguette... Et je vais y remédier ». Elle lança deux sorts, l'un d'isolation sonore, l'autre de désillusion sur eux deux, devant l'air stupéfait de Draco. « Ma brillante petite sorcière », lâcha-t-il sans réaliser ce qu'il disait », puis reprenant sa bouche entre ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il fit tomber les livres qui recouvraient la table d'un bras malhabile. Hermione s'y hissa, et releva lentement sa jupe en regardant Malfoy avec provocation. Il cru s'étouffer. Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il, je rêve encore. Mais la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui le regardait avec tellement de désir qu'il ne put résister. Il posa un baiser sur son ventre, puis, sortant le bout de sa langue, descendit vers la culotte de coton noir de la Gryffondor. Hermione se tortilla, soupirant et gémissant. « Vas-y, bon sang, Malfoy, vas-y ! ». Il étouffa un sourire, puis approcha sa bouche du clitoris gonflé de la sorcière. Il donna un coup de langue à travers le fin tissu et il sentit Hermione se cabrer. D'une main, il caressa les petites lèvres et le clitoris d'Hermione pendant que de l'autre, il libérait son membre dur, soufflant de soulagement.

« J'ai tellement envie de te prendre, si tu savais, petite sorcière... »

« Alors vas-y, Malfoy, vas-y ! » La supplique de Granger lui fit perdre la tête. Il enleva sa culotte d'un coup sec, puis se plongea dans ses yeux noisettes qui le fixaient intensément. Les lèvres gonflées de la jeune femme, les rougeurs qui parcouraient son cou, les mèches bouclées qui partaient dans tous les sens lui semblaient une invitation à la luxure. Il ne put résister longtemps et, sans prévenir, entra brusquement en elle, alors qu'elle criait de soulagement. Il sentait la chair humide et chaude se resserrer autour de lui et ressentait un plaisir indicible. Par Merlin, pensa-t-il, c'est mille fois mieux que ce que j'ai imaginé. A chaque coup de butoir, il sentait la sorcière vibrer de plaisir. Elle s'était relevée pour encercler les reins de Malfoy entre ses jambes, sentant à chaque coup son pénis s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle.

Draco sentait la sueur perler sur son front mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter tellement la sensation qu'il ressentait était puissante. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Se penchant, il captura la bouche de la sorcière gémissante et l'embrassa avec fougue alors qu'il la pénétrait. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos et la douleur aiguë des griffes qu'elle lui administrait rendait le plaisir plus fort encore. Quelques éclairs de lucidité lui traversaient la tête, il était en train de baiser Hermione Granger, _Hermione Granger_ , bon sang ! Mais il prenait tellement son pied avec elle qu'il ne se serait arrêté pour rien au monde. Lorsqu'elle agrippa avec force ses fesses, le faisant entrer violemment en elle, il sut qu'il était proche de la délivrance. Accélérant la cadence, il la prenait brutalement, encouragé par les coups de reins qu'elle-même lui donnait. Enfin, il laissa échapper un grognement, et se laissant tomber sur elle, atteignit le meilleur orgasme de sa vie avec la fille qu'il méprisait le plus au monde.

Hermione sentit alors une douce chaleur se diffuser en elle. Le poids de Draco, affalé contre elle, la poussa à se dégager. Elle avait couché avec Malfoy. Harry et Ron allaient la trucider s'ils l'apprenaient. Fuyant le regard de l'homme avec lequel elle venait de coucher, elle se lança rapidement un sort de contraception et un Recurvite avant de redescendre sa jupe et de ramasser ses livres par terre. Malfoy, essoufflé, la regardait faire avec stupéfaction. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de rassembler ses affaires, elle fit mine de se retourner vers lui, puis se détourna.

« Bon, heu... Je vais... Heu. J'y vais. » Il lui attrapa le poignet au vol.

« Tu vas où ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires. » Elle se libéra de son emprise et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque, laissant le jeune sorcier ébahi.

* * *

 **Une review = une après-midi brossage de cours en compagnie de Draco Malfoy**


	10. Interlude

**Chers followers.**

 **JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE. Je sais, j'avais promis que je publierais régulièrement. MAIS (vous pouvez me jeter des tomates pourries) je suis à la fois en train de me battre contre une perte d'inspiration énorme ET je croule sous les travaux pour mon master.**

 **Cela dit, je vous promets que je reviens très très très vite (peut-être plus vite que vous ne le pensez). Et puis, n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review bien fournie ça peut aiguiller aussi et redonner envie d'écrire, voire de nouvelles idées...**

 **A très bientôt et merci de suivre Dichotomia :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Désolée, désolée, désoooooolée pour le délai ! à ma décharge, j'ai repris un master et j'ai beaucoup de boulot, j'ai rencontré un homme formidable et j'ai emménagé chez lui, j'ai eu ma période de partiels... Et surtout une horrible panne d'inspiration!**

 **Anyway, voici un petit chapitre court et de "transition", le reste de l'histoire va aller beaucoup plus vite après. Bonne lecture mes chéris!**

 **Ravenclaw Strega**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Hermione faisait machinalement tourner une Mornille entre ses doigts. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, rejouant inlassablement la scène de la bibliothèque dans sa tête. A l'idée qu'elle avait couché avec quelqu'un _dans_ la bibliothèque, et surtout pas n'importe qui, ses joues s'empourpraient, mais une douce chaleur irradiait aussi dans son ventre. Draco Malfoy. Elle avait couché avec Draco Malfoy. Il était hors de question qu'elle mentionne cet... _incident_ à Harry, Ron, ou encore Ginny.

Bon, se dit-elle, de toute façon j'ai autre chose à leur communiquer. Je sais maintenant comment détruire les Horcruxes – avec l'épée de Gryffondor ou un crochet de Basilic. Et d'autres sorts de magie noire, probablement. Je ne vais sûrement pas partager ce moment d'égarement. Cela n'a aucun intérêt pour eux. Et puis, - elle essaya de se rassurer – ce n'était que l'affaire d'une fois, le résultat de mes hormones en ébullition et de ma solitude actuelle. Oui, rajouta-t-elle mentalement, ça ne se reproduira plus. Oublions ça et concentrons-nous sur des choses plus importantes.

Cependant... Elle avait ouvert ses cuisses pour un sorcier qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Elle l'avait désiré, même. Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, elle avait senti ses reins s'enflammer, et l'envie de le sentir contre elle l'avait possédée. Elle avait senti une envie irrépressible d'être _proche_ de lui, de communier avec lui. Il l'avait ému, sa colère, sa tristesse, et ce jour-là, ces sentiments s'étaient étrangement transformés en autre chose. Une envie lubrique qu'elle n'avait pu refréner. « Bon sang, Hermione. Tu perds les pédales. C'est un fils de Mangemort, et même s'il n'a plus l'air très motivé par son funeste destin, tu es très sérieusement en train de te mettre dans la mouise. Évite-le, à présent, se dit-elle. Ne laisse la porte ouverte que s'il semble vouloir intégrer la résistance. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'attirer davantage d'ennuis. »

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour évacuer de son esprit le jeune homme blond. Elle attrapa enfin la Mornille d'un air décidé et commença à envoyer ses découvertes à Harry et Ron.

ooo

Draco Malfoy était perturbé. Il ne savait quoi penser de ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione Granger. Il sentait encore le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche et la chaleur de ses cuisses contre son ventre _._ Elle avait été ... Délicieuse. Comme un fruit défendu, comme quelque chose qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginer posséder un jour et puis qui s'avérait être incroyablement jouissif.

Hermione Granger. Sang-de-Bourbe. Castor. Furie. Horripilante chose. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Les surnoms dont il l'avait affublée au cours de sa scolarité lui traversaient l'esprit. Il sentait vibrer dans son ventre la haine mêlée d'envie qu'il lui avait toujours adressée. Et pourtant... Malgré sa méchanceté, sa couardise, sa mesquinerie, elle lui avait au cours de ces dernières semaines proposé son aide. Et plus incroyable encore, lorsqu'il avait perdu la tête et l'avait touchée, tentant d'exorciser le rêve étrange qui l'avait hanté, elle avait répondu à ses avances, et non pas rejeté d'une claque bien sentie. Pire, elle avait même pris des initiatives. Il repensait à ses mains, à sa peau, à son corps.

Non. C'était impossible. Il valait mieux que ça. Il se laissait aller. S'il n'avait jamais été courageux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à coucher avec cette fille et à espérer acquérir la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à faire cavalier seul.

Soudain, un tapotement familier se fit entendre. Face à la fenêtre se trouvait un hibou grand duc. Draco le fit entrer puis récupéra la missive attachée à sa patte droite. Caressant distraitement les plumes du hibou, il déplia la lettre d'un air sombre. Il semblait que, finalement, il allait devoir retourner au manoir…

oOo

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des centaines de Mangemorts venaient de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Les plus dangereux, lui avait annoncé Harry. Elle ne serait bientôt plus en sécurité à Poudlard, et ses amis avaient besoin d'elle pour une mission qui s'annonçait terrifiante. Elle allait donc les rejoindre pour localiser et détruire les derniers horcruxes. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Hermione se saisit d'un petit sac perlé auquel elle lança un sort d'agrandissement. Elle y glissa tout ce qui lui sembla utile. Ensuite, elle prit une grande inspiration elle se lança un sort de désillusion. Elle se faufila silencieusement dans les couloirs, le ventre tordu par l'angoisse. Elle allait enfin revoir Harry et Ron !

Arrivée devant le portail de Poudlard, elle serra contre elle sa cape en frissonnant. Pas un chat en vue, si ce n'est les sinistres détraqueurs qui flottaient derrière la porte. Soudain, une petite lumière bleue illumina la grille en fer forgé. Un fox-terrier bondissant et translucide vint tournoyer autour d'elle et la voix de Ron s'éleva : « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Hermione. Dans quelques instants, le portail va s'ouvrir et un sort assez puissant va faire diversion dans une autre aile du château pour que tu puisses sortir. Dès que tu auras mis un pied hors de Poudlard, transplane au Square Grimmaud ! ».

« C'est compris, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis prête ! »

Soudain, une explosion monumentale retentit, alors que le patronus faisit fuir les détraqueurs. Le portail s'entrouvrit alors brutalement d'une trentaine de centimètres.

« COURS, HERMIONE ! IL NE VA PAS RESTER OUVERT LONGTEMPS ! »

La jeune sorcière se mit alors à courir, du plus vite qu'elle put, afin de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle eût dépassé celle-ci, un bras familier l'entoura et ils transplanèrent.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent terre, Hermione se jetta sur ses amis.

« Oh mon dieu, Ron, Harry ! »

Elle pleurait en les serrant dans ses bras. « Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! »

« Toi aussi, Hermione, tu nous as manqué ! On a été tellement stupides de partir sans toi… »

« Vos recherches n'ont pas vraiment avancé ? »

« Hé bien, dit Harry, Nous avons une meilleure idée de quels sont les potentiels horcruxes… Mais on ne peut pas dire que l'on aie beaucoup avancé... »

« Et le médaillon, vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« C'est bien ça le problème, Hermione. Répondit Ron. On sait où il est… Mais sans toi, c'est impossible d'y arriver. »

« Où est-il, Ron ? » souffla-t-elle.

« … Au Ministère de la Magie. Sur l'horrible veste de … Dolores Ombrage ».

« Par Merlin… »

« Comme tu dis, répondit Harry. Sans notre Hermione, comment serions-nous capable de nous fourrer dans l'antre de cette horrible bonne femme ? »

La jeune sorcière se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse alors que ses deux amis l'observaient en silence.

« Hé bien… J'ai peut-être une idée. »


End file.
